101 Places to Have Sex Before You Die
by kArlITaLUna
Summary: WARINING: NC-17, MATURE CONTENT. Another awesome collaboration from XShear and kARLOTITA09. Title says it all, full summary inside.
1. WARNING

This is what happens when you have two friends procrastinating in the mall, giggling at a store:

**WARNING**: Stories contain explicit, dirty and fucking hot sex. You have been warned, so, don't bitch about it! :D

**101 Places to Have Sex Before You Die**

Have you ever dreamed of taking Edward in the airplane bathroom? Or underneath a waterfall? How about in a phone booth?

Well, Bella has… and so have we.

Join us in our journey as we discover just how many places we can make our favorite couple have sex.

The 2nd collaboration between XShear and kARLOTITA09! OCC will occur on most accounts! Times, places, and situations, will most likely be different from one another. Each new chapter, is a new place for Edward and Bella to enjoy one another.

Sit back and enjoy the ride! We sure as hell are!


	2. 1:Webcam

Many thanks to our awesome beta: mydrugisedwardcullen.

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT RELATED CHARACTERS.

* * *

**Bella POV**

_Beep, beep, beep!_

_Fuuuuck!_

Just like every other day, the annoying alarm clock beeped throughout my room. Cursing the damn apparatus, I lazily opened my right eye to see the time.

_Damn._

Noting the time, I snoozed the alarm clock and regretfully got out of my warm, soft, comfortable bed.

_I really do need to get another fucking job. _

I sleepily made my way to my small, quaint kitchen - I was in desperate need of some morning caffeine. While waiting for the coffee maker to provide my desired energizing brew, I had recalled last night's late work shift.

Being an unpublished, aspiring writer, working on her first novel was hard economical for a woman in her mid 20s. Therefore, the unpublished part led to my current situation working the night shift as a 'customer service' representative for a popular website. Thankfully, I was able to work from home, making the job a little less inconvenient. Yet, I had to admit, working at odd hours of the night was slowly taking its toll on me.

Thus, this was my routine; waking up at one in the afternoon, getting some coffee and food, cleaning up any little mess I had in my apartment, doing any pending errands, writing short snippets of my novel and finally getting ready and actually heading to work - which was the easy part, as I just needed to log in to my computer, which resided in my bedroom.

I flipped on the 'power' button and waited for the old machine to come to life.

_Fucking slow-ass machine. I need to invest in a Mac._

I really shouldn't complain, though, the pay was freaking fantastic, allowing me a comfortable life and an income for bill paying. However, it has its major downfalls. Yesterday, I had to take a call from a complete and total asshole; I spent half my night envisioning all the ways I could tell him to fuck off, yet actually doing that would result in instant dismissal from my job, something I sure as hell didn't need.

The coffee maker finally announced its termination, and my mood drastically improved as I poured myself a cup and took the first sip. Luckily, I had nothing to do today but write, so I made my way to my laptop and continued what hopefully would be my ticket out of my stupid, fucking job.

**Edward POV**

_Fucking witnesses!_

I cursed for what felt like the thousand time today as I opened the door to my over-priced hotel room. The cool air welcomed me, improving my mood slightly. Flicking the lights on, I made my way to the bedroom where I practically threw my suitcase on to the dainty table the hotel provided.

As I undressed, I recalled today's events. Flying in from Seattle, I was practically stalking the witness I needed in order to win the case that I was working. Convincing him to testify harder than I expected - okay, so testifying against the mob wasn't exactly the best idea for this man's safety - however, after using most of my prize-winning negotiation skills, I had persuaded the arrogant fool to help me.

The stress that this fucking case was causing me was about to give me a stroke. I just needed to relax for at least one fucking evening. I hopped into the shower and quickly washed up. Getting out of the hot shower, I threw on a pair of my favorite flannel pajama pants. It was hot tonight, so I decided to skip the usual white tee shirt.

Settling down on my bed, I took out my laptop and typed a quick email to Emmett, letting him know of my success. I knew he wouldn't reply tonight - it was eleven and he was probably out having fun, and by fun, I mean fucking his girlfriend's brains out. I shook my head and chuckled as I remembered the last thing Emmett told me as he dropped me off in the airport.

"Chill-the-fuck-out dude, you've got this… and while you're down there, please get laid or something. I can't stand any more brooding from you." I rolled my eyes, flipping him off before heading for my terminal.

_Very mature, Edward._

That was this morning, and now that I had a moment to myself, I realized Emmett was right. My mood had worsened over the weeks, and I had to admit part of it was because of lack of 'release'.

I admit that my workaholic tendencies got in the way of my life more often than not, but I couldn't get distracted with a relationship, not now, when I was working in the biggest fucking case of my life. One night stands were usually okay, but usually involved a lot more work and charades than I was willing to put up with.

_What to do…_

I knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep, since my head was still going on and on about the case files and witnesses, so I decided to let my mind wander with the helpful aid of my laptop.

_Really, Edward?_

I moved over to the little desk in the living area and typed in 'Google'. I needed a quick and easy way to get my release for the night.

**Bella POV**

I cursed as I caught the time on the clock that resided on my nightstand - it was time to get ready for work. I quickly saved the progress I had made today on my computer and backed it up on my external hard-drive. Getting up from my desk I stretched my arms and made my way to my closet, swiftly picking out my outfit for tonight, for work.

I ended up deciding on a dark midnight blue ensemble; the customers always seemed to favor that one anyways. After taking a quick shower, I got ready for work. Feeling lazy, I just ended up scrunching up my wet hair with curling gel and applied some light makeup. I quickly changed and moved my laptop to my newly made bed. I settled myself on my stomach and logged into work.

**Edward POV**

This wasn't like me, at all.

I liked to believe that I was better than the average pervert who logged into these websites to find some raunchy images to get off on, but I knew that was not the case. Don't get me wrong, I like porn just like any other guy out there, but I guess this was just a little too forward in my part. I had never actually paid for any of the online… 'services'.

As uncomfortable as I felt, I couldn't deny the way my cock was responding to the images the website provided. Sitting at the hotel's dingy desk, I was looking at my shiny, new Macbook, with a website cleverly entitled, , pulled up. I shifted uncomfortably in the small chair, small beads of sweat forming across my forehead.

"Cum and play with your mistress," I read the cheesy slogan.

Curiously, I clicked around the website a little more, looking at the profiles of BustyBlonde22 and Fcukm3Red. The former's profile picture showed a tall, leggy blonde woman dressed in leather, and the latter had a little red dress that clanged to her form like a second skin.

I shook my head; I knew I was being picky, but if I was going to do this, I wanted a woman, not some complete whore. I snorted, and then remember what my ultimate goal was – pure human, needed release, that's all.

_Don't be too picky here, Edward._

That's when I found her - a petite, gorgeous brunette named SensualBell3. Not only was she sexy in just her black pencil skirt, white lacy bra and high 'fuck me' black heels, but she was completely gorgeous – her dark brown hair, cascading down her petite shoulders, the ends teasing the strap of her white bra; her naturally full, red lips were slightly parted, while her caramel eyes peered through her secretarial glasses blazing at the camera, at me, as if inviting me to taste her.

I shivered – and more than eagerly clicked on her profile, my dick standing up at attention when I realized she was 'online'. Her profile gave a few stats on her, what she liked to do and more importantly, how she liked to do it. No real name of course, just that she was around 5'6, 120 lbs, and the promise that she would be more than I could hope for.

I cleared my throat and shifted a little in my chair, adjusting my now painfully hard dick; just looking at her luscious tits in a simple lacy see through get-up had me aching with need.

Sighing, once more I ran my hands through my hair nervously. I looked around the large, empty hotel room, as if I was 14, trying not to get caught with the dirty magazine that Emmett had given to me.

_Breathe, Edward. You are a twenty-five year old man with needs. Get over yourself._

Yes, a simple man with simple needs. I can – I need to do this. I clicked on her 'meet me' button and waited for my dream girl to load.

**Bella POV**

I heard my computer make a familiar ding noise; it was indicating that someone had clicked on my 'meet me' button and was probably impatiently awaiting for the camera to load. I looked at his profile, noticing this was his first visit to the website. Shrugging my shoulders, I accepted his request. Hoping the newbie was not an overbearing asshole, I sighed and fluffed out my hair slightly, adjusting my tits to perfection.

When I acknowledged his request to the website, it prompted the man on the other side of the computer to type in his 'desired name' for this particular encounter. I giggled when I remembered the ridiculous nicknames some men came up with. Almost instantly, a simple type with the name 'Edward' appeared on my screen.

I tried not to roll my eyes – no man would ever truly use his real name – it was probably Gary or something, but at least it wasn't a stupid tag like 'Dickmaster 4000'- it has happened before. A few seconds later, a green light lit up my camera and I smiled seductively into it.

"Hello, Edward."

**Edward POV**

A box came up requesting a name. Instinctively, I typed in 'Edward' and pressed the 'Enter' button. I cursed the minute I did so. I should've used a fake – as I'm sure the other men that visit this site do. I, however, was probably the only dumbass to actually type in my real name.

The monitor continued to stare at me with a blank screen until a few seconds later the image of SensualBell3 came up. The same brunette beauty I had been ogling earlier smiled seductively at me and whispered softly, "Hello, Edward."

I gulped and took in the image before me. She was exactly what her profile had promised and more. Her long chestnut hair was flowing over her shoulders and her breasts in luscious waves, her eyes, dark brown - without the glasses this time - were sparkling. And her lips… full and red, were curved into an upward smile.

"H... Hey," I stammered to myself, my eyes still admiring her form.

She was leaning on her stomach, wearing what looked like a very short, deep blue, untied, silk gown. Under it, she was wearing a matching blue corset - half covering, half lifting her cleavage - her pale skin contrasting beautifully with the color. My mouth hanged open, while my eyes scanned her form.

She shifted on her bed, her breasts spilling out a little more out of her top with the movement. She then moved a little further away from the camera, letting her full body come into view. Her tits were completely perfect – round and pale, and encased in the dark blue satin corset that was covered with cream-colored lace trim. From what I could see, her waist was small and her hips curved out perfectly, completing her womanly body – I licked my lips in anticipation.

"Like what you see, Edward?" she asked, her voice low and seductive. I looked towards the bottom of the screen and the 'talk' button was flashing at me.

I clicked on it, and cleared my throat, "Actually, I love what I see."

**Bella POV**

Holy-to-all-that-is-heaven. I nearly fell off my fucking bed. That voice, _his_ voice – sounded as if a sex angel was talking to me through my speakers.

His voice was deep, heady and sweet - like the richest wine one has ever tasted. And I wanted to hear more.

"Edward?" I asked, my voice taking on an octane higher than usual. A moment passed and the melodic voice replied, "Yes?"

"Would you like to see more?" I asked, giving my best 'come hither' look towards the camera and let my fingers gently caress the top of my breasts.

"Please?" his heady voice asked, softly pleading.

"Edward," a moan escaped my lips, dropping my silk robe from my shoulders. "I have to tell you that your voice… has to be the sexiest thing I've ever heard," I said, my eyes locked with the camera.

I curled the side of my mouth, smirking slightly when I heard his intake of breath. I kneeled on my bed, spreading my legs to balance myself. Running a hand through my long hair, I made sure it looked disheveled and sexy. I breathed deeply, feeling how my constrained breasts plumped with every gasp for air.

I moved my hand from my neck to the top of my breasts, my nimble fingers caressing them before dipping to my belly and resting on top on my panties.

"More," I heard him command softly. I shivered at his tone; eager to please him, I moved my hands to my back. "More?" I asked, slowly unlacing my top, letting my skin gradually become exposed to the man behind the camera. I took his manly grunt as an acceptance.

"You have to be the most beautiful creature I have seen in a very, very long time." I could almost hear the smile in his voice; he was enjoying this as much as I was. The sudden need to expose myself to him prompted my hands to greedily take off my corset and toss it aside.

I needed more of this man's lustful voice - my body was begging for it. "Talk to me, Edward, tell me what to do," my voice pleaded.

"Touch yourself for me, love. Let my voice guide you." I moaned, letting my petite hands caress over my small, plump breasts and squeeze softly.

"Like this?" I somehow managed to say.

"Yes, just like that, tease your nipples for me… may I ask you something?" I nodded, my hands still pleasuring my breasts.

"Yes…"

"What's your name?" My head snapped to the camera, stopping my ministrations in shock.

"I uh… really can't tell you that, Edward."

"That's a shame; I would really love to tell you how hard you're making me, what-ever-your-name-is." He smirked.

"Bella!" I blurted out. "It's Bella."

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

What did I just do? That was rule number one, Bella! No names, no connections.

"Bella, is it? What a lovely name. Well, Bella… you're making me incredibly hard by touching your tits for me, can you continue to do that for me?" His voice hypnotized me; I had no other option but to comply with his demands, no matter what they were.

I did as he asked, letting his luscious voice wash over my lust-filled body, who was taking in his voice, making me oh-so-wet.

"Edward, your voice, your words… I can't get enough of it, please, tell me what to do next, I'm begging."

"Begging now, are we Bella?" Edward asked, his tone somewhat amused. I moaned, letting my nipple roll in between two of my fingers.

"Yes, Edward… I am. Are you touching yourself, Edward? Like I am?" I asked, my question coming out in more of a moan than words.

"Mmm, God, yes… and it feels… incredible, Bella, you look incredible," his velvet voice softly coming through my speakers. I closed my eyes, imagining his hands on me, his voice whispering in my ear. I tried to imagine how he would look, but I found myself unable to conjure up a body to go along with his melodic voice.

"I bet you look incredible yourself, Edward… tell me what you look like."

Silence.

"Edward?" I asked, my eyes snapping up to the camera.

"Why don't I just show you, Bella?" he pressed on. "I have a webcam as well."

I bit my lip. "Edward – I –"

"Shh, Bella, why don't we make this fun, for the both of us?"

This was against all the rules I had set up for myself. No names – broken. No seeing who's on the other side – contemplating breaking. But I couldn't see why I couldn't enjoy myself as well. Usually, the men we get on here are old and can't get laid anymore; however, I couldn't imagine someone having such a tantalizing tenor and being hideous. Besides, the idea of not being able to see whose on the other side of this memorizing, hauntingly beautiful voice was absolute torture.

I bit my lip. "Fine, Edward, you win. Let me see you."

**Edward POV**

What the hell had I just suggested? I sat there, contemplating what I had just asked Bella to do, to let her be able to see me. Why had I done it? Maybe because I was too engrossed by her sight that I wasn't able to stop my request before I thought it through… What if she thinks I'm repulsive - what if…?

But it was too late for what if's - she had already agreed to my ridiculous request and I had to oblige. I looked down at my body for a quick check to make sure that nothing was out of the ordinary. Nothing was amiss… well, except for the fact that I was naked and that my cock was hard as could be, and was currently wrapped in my hand.

I pressed the webcam button to on and waited for it to connect to Bella's. A few moments later a green light indicated that I was now on display for Bella to see.

I smiled shyly and looked up into the camera. "Hello, Bella."

**Bella POV**

I straightened myself up on my bed, feeling a little awkward standing in only my lace panties and my dark blue stockings. I was waiting impatiently for this man to connect his webcam to me - something that I usually, absolutely forbid. But for some reason, my body couldn't resist seeing the temptation behind the most erotic voice I'd ever come across.

This could turn out to be the best, or one of the worst, decisions I've ever made. But all my doubts and fears immediately disappeared once Edward's face was staring back at me with a shy smile.

"Hello, Bella," the gorgeous man said.

I couldn't speak.

"Bella? Are you okay?" My mouth went completely dry and my pussy came completely drenched. Not only did this man have the most sensual, lustful voice I had ever come across, but he had to be the most gorgeous creature I had ever laid eyes on as well. The Gods must be smiling on me tonight.

His lust-filled, green eyes stared back at me. He had wet brown - almost red - hair that stood up at odd angles; his strong jaw sported light stubble, making my imagination run wild - I wondered the bliss that the roughness would cause on my bare skin - he seemed to be naked, but I could only fully see his toned chest and arms.

He gave me a small wave through the webcam, and somehow, I found my voice.

"Yes, Edward, I'm fine… just taken aback." He raised his eyebrows and his gorgeous lips took on a small pout.

"Am I that hideous?" I laughed at the stupid-ness of his statement.

"Hideous? You think that I think you're hideous? Edward, you are far, far from hideous." I saw a smile slowly spread across his ethereal features and I blushed at my confession.

"You're gorgeous when you blush, Bella." I felt my face grow even hotter.

"Aren't _I_ the one who's supposed to be paying _you _the compliments?" I asked, giggling softly.

It was his turn to laugh. "Well, I suppose… since this is costing me half of my retirement fund," he teased.

"Well then, Edward, I should give you your money's worth, shouldn't I?" I asked, my fingers caressing my torso.

He smiled his wicked smile. "Mm, touch yourself for me, Bella."

I smiled seductively, moving my hand over my panties. "Right here, baby?" I asked, touching the soft folds between my legs, enticing a moan from both him and myself.

"God, yes, Bella, right there… how does it feel?" he asked, his emerald eyes piercing me through the camera and his husky voice barely above a whisper.

"Amazing… but it would feel even more amazing if your face was between my thighs, Edward." I heard a low growl elicited from him.

"I would love that, baby… tasting your juices, lapping your sweet cunt."

I licked my lips, my fingers moving faster as I pictured the image he just described.

"Fuck, Bella, I can't stop imagining your pretty little lips wrapped around my hard cock." A bit my lip at his words. No man has ever made me feel this fucking wet and this close to the edge in such a short amount of time.

"Scoot back, Edward… I can't see you touching yourself; I want to see you… all of you…" He opened his eyes lazily.

"Anything for you, Bella." He scooted his chair back and refocused his camera until his entire, gloriously naked, frame came into my view. I couldn't help but touch myself more, dipping my fingers into my panties and feeling my exposed warmth.

"Fuck, Edward… the things I would do to you…" I watched him as he moaned, his eyes zeroing into my hand that was covering my crotch while he grasped his cock within his long, elegant hand.

"Tell me, Bella; tell me what you would do to me." I smiled softy.

"Let me get more comfortable first, Edward." Mindful of my klutzy nature, I slowly sat on my bed, moving both of my legs to the side; I shimmed out of my lace panties and slowly rolled off my stockings one by one. Edward groaned, pumping his ever-needing cock slightly faster.

"You're killing me here, Bella." I grinned, pushing down the last of my stocking off of my leg.

"Well, at least you'll die a happy man, right?" His head went back in pleasure and his lips parted slightly.

"More than happy, Bella… now, open yourself for me, let me see you," he commanded, I did as he asked, propping myself against my plush pillows, legs bent with my heels scraping the satin sheets. I unhurriedly opened my legs, dragging them apart inch by inch, enjoying the cold air around my overheated core.

"Like this, Edward?" I asked, throwing my head back and moving my hand between my breasts, down my belly and into the place I wanted the most. Reaching my destination, my fingers pulled slightly at my clit, causing a moan from both of us.

"Fuck, Bella, yes, just like that… Mm, faster… I want to make you moan, I want to see you come, love." I did as he asked, moving my fingers faster and faster until I almost couldn't take it anymore.

"Edward… I can't… I don't want to come just yet," I looked towards my computer screen, my eyes filled with lust.

I slowed my movements and concentrated on Edward's pleasure. "Touch your cock for me, Edward, imaging my lips around your hard, thick cock, with my tongue lavishing it, sucking it."

He groaned and tipped his head back. "What else, Bella, tell me, what else would you do to me?" he asked huskily, his voice pleading slightly.

"Look at me," I breathed, needing to connect with those emerald pools.

He granted my request, looking at me, his hand still moving relentlessly. "Mm, well, when I was done sucking your fucking-hard-cock, I would slide up your naked, slick body, wrap my thighs around your waist, and slowly slide my hot, wet cunt onto your stiff dick." Edward moaned loudly.

"God, Bella, your fucking pussy… so… wet and tight, touch yourself for me again, Bella. Imagine it's my cock fucking you, Bella. In and out of your sweet, sweet cunt." I did as he asked, my slender fingers easily sliding into my drenched pussy.

"Edward," I whimpered helplessly, "I'm so fucking wet."

"And I'm so fucking hard, Bella."

I looked towards my monitor and saw the hottest fucking image that even my overactive imagination could never muster. Edward was sitting in some extravagant hotel room chair, his naked form resting against it, his incredible looking cock wrapped within his manly grip, which was stroking himself at a steady pace. His bronze hair clinging to his forehead, thanks to the new beads of sweat forming in his forehead. His enticing emerald eyes were closed in concentration and his features showed lust; his pale lips were open slightly, his tongue snaking out every now and then to lick his dry lips.

"Edward, look at me. I want you to see me come. I'm so close, baby, come with me, come for me." His eyes shot open and a half-crooked smile appeared on his lips.

"Anything for you, Bella."

**Edward POV**

"Edward, look at me. I want you to see me come. I'm so close, baby, come with me, come for me," the sensual woman asked.

I was powerless to deny her request. Even on the verge of my release, I knew I wanted nothing more than to obey her orders, even if it meant putting off my pleasure for a few seconds.

My gaze locked with hers, and her beautiful caramel eyes pleaded with mine. "Anything for you, Bella," I said, my voice reverently telling her I would do as she asked.

"Oh, Edward," she moaned, her fingers alternating between her clit and her entrance, her plump breast and tight nipples heaving with every breath.

The sight of her body was distracting, the way her soft mounds moved up and down, the movement of her fingers over her drenched pussy. I took it all in, but kept my gaze locked with her, pumping my cock faster, tighter.

I was so close, but I wanted her… I wanted her to come first.

"Come, my sweet, Bella… come for me." She lost control, pinching her clit; I saw her body shudder as her orgasm bubbled from deep inside her. "Edward," she moaned over and over again.

I let myself go; watching her come apart because of me did it. Hearing her utter my name made my body explode with pleasure, wonderful spasms raking my insides. I closed my eyes, enjoying the soft, powerful waves of ecstasy.

After a few seconds I heard Bella pant and shift on her bed; I felt the hot cum dripping over my now spent cock, not even bothered by the mess.

_That was fucking incredible. _

"That was fucking incredible," I said, my mind speaking out loud. Bella laughed joyfully from her release.

"Yes, Edward, yes it was." Bella shifted again on the bed and let out a soft sigh; I knew it was time to tell this incredible woman goodbye - my cock almost cried tears, as well as I.

"So, I guess… this is it, right?" I asked, my voice small and tired; my mind still reeling from what just happened.

I looked back towards Bella and she began to cover herself with her dark blue satin robe.

_What a shame to cover those pretty little tits._

"Well, yes, usually…" she began, but her voice seemed to trail off.

"Usually?" I asked, reaching for a nearby towel. Bella nodded innocently.

"Yes, usually… but I have to admit, Edward… I don't want this to end." I raised one eyebrow.

"You don't?" Bella bit her lip as if to answer my pending question.

_Oh, dear Lord._

"I can't seem to get enough of you, Edward. Your eyes, your lips… your melodic voice. I need more of you." I blinked widely at the woman in front of the camera.

"Bella, I can't… my time is up." I said softly, noticing the blinking 'timer' in the right hand corner of the screen, with the time :30 seconds blinking back at me.

She smiled widely as if it was the best news in the world.

"Let's make this one on me, shall we?"

"Bella, I don't under…" She shushed me and I realized she was typing something on her computer.

"There," she stated proudly. "Look at your timer, Edward." I looked down to the once blinking timer and noticed it said, 'Gold member: no time limit.' A lust-filled smile found its way up to my lips.

"Why, Bella, you little minx." Bella just shrugged nonchalantly as she sat up on her knees once again, spreading her creamy thighs once again, just a little to entice me.

"Now, Edward, where were we?"

* * *

REVIEW! :D


	3. 2: Limo

Hey there!!! LOL... so thanks to everyone who reviewed and put us on their alerts list!! we've been completely blown away by the response!! and it just goes to show we're not the only pervs out there :P

anyways!!

just a few things to clarify, like is another one shot completely different from the previous one... we pick up the last story line later on the one-shots- or this one.. it all depends on how much you like it!! so lets us know, and we might consider following up some of the one-shots!! :D

ABOUT LIMO- kARLOTITA09

You have to know, for me the plot is just as much foreplay as the act itself... so be prepared to read a little bit of story when it comes to my little chapters; I hope you like the smut and if you do, check out my other story "Forever is where we meet"

-Karla

Becca, honey, what can I say?? you rock my world ;)

SPECIAL THANKS TO Jenmc, who gave me great song suggestions!! JEN!! WE LOVE YOU!!

DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN ANY TWILIGHT RELATED CHARACTERS.

* * *

"Take it off."

"What?!" I cried, cupping my tits protectively.

I really had no idea how I got myself in this mess. Seriously, I don't! One minute, I was doing my job as a backstage assistant and the next thing I know I'm standing half-naked in a public restroom.

Ok, so maybe I did know.

**

I was making sure everything was set for tonight's concert. The band 'Twilight', the sudden, new sensation was set to play tonight at the venue I had worked for. It was my summer job, keeping me busy until I could return to UW for my final semester of college.

The job itself was okay, it paid decently and if I could finish my assignments on time, then I was allowed to stay and enjoy the concerts for free on the floor. I never really got to actually meet any of the celebrities, since they always hid on the enormous back room before their performance. Just as well, I suppose, I would probably make a fool of myself if I was ever to meet someone famous- especially if I ever got to meet tonight's band.

I loved Twilight; I had all of their CD's and a huge crush on every single member of the band. The three member that composed the band, could very well be the three most gorgeous men in the face of the earth; Jasper was the base player, cool and suave he was portrayed as the "down to earth" guy of the bunch; Emmett was the drums, boisterous and playful; he had girls swooning over him constantly with his muscles; and then there was Edward. Oh, Edward… he was… there were no adjectives strong enough to describe Edward, leading vocals and guitar, he was Adonis' incarnate.

Too bad I was too much of a wimp to go to the back lounge and ask for an autograph. I sighed.

"Bella, do you copy?" the harsh static of my radio spat, interrupting my inner musings.

"I'm here." I responded.

"I need you to help me with a security breach in the back entrance," Mike, my supervisor, said, a tone of annoyance within his voice.

I rolled my eyes, "On my way."

When I finally reached the back entrance, I saw Mike with his arms crossed looking down at a petite woman. The closer I got I noticed how beautiful she was; her spiky black hair gave her a stylish look and her mini skirt and top showed off her assets, perfectly. Her arms were crossed too, and she was looking up at Mike in defiance and boredom, her little foot tapping loudly on the floor.

"Bella, thank god you're here," Mike said giving me a relived look.

He gave me a weary glance before steeping closer and whispering in my ear, "I need you to stay here and keep an eye on our little trespasser here, while I go get security." I was a little uncomfortable of his closeness; Mike had always had a problem with personal space.

The pixie huffed and rolled her eyes obviously hearing him. I just nodded; he turned and left me alone with her.

"Listen, I really don't know what the problem is. I just need to talk to Jazz," she said giving me a pleading look.

"You know the band?" I asked curiously.

"Of course I do!" she said indignantly. "I'm with their entourage, but I came in a different flight, the thing is I forgot my pass and my cell phone died so I have no way to contact Jasper and tell him I'm here, I explained to that guy, but he just won't believe me."

"Sorry, he can be a bit um... much at times." She laughed.

"What's your name?" I asked her; I still didn't know whether to believe her or not.

"Alice Brandon," she said happily, extending her hand to me.

The name clicked immediately, of course she knew them! Alice Brandon was in charge of dressing them; I knew of this because I was a _little_ obsessed with the band… okay a _lot_ of obsessed. I had memorized the little, unimportant details about them that I read on websites and magazines; I guess you could say I was what they called a Twi-hard.

I gasped as I remembered that there were also silly rumors about her and Jasper's 'relationship'. Huh, I guess some things are true.

"Are you okay?" she asked, probably a little afraid of my shocked face.

"Yeah, sorry, don't worry about it… I'm Bella Swan, by the way," I said, taking her hand.

"Nice to meet you." It was then that I suddenly realized I actually had no need to be standing here, anymore.

"Oh, I'm sorry about Mike, he's can be a complete ass. He should've checked with the band, first. I can take you to them if you like."

Alice squealed and hugged me, jumping up and down, and I was a little scared of her sudden outburst. "Thank you!" she cried, her voice piercing my ear.

"Its okay," I mumbled shyly.

As I escorted her through the staff hallways, I told Mike over the radio to forget about security and that I would explain later. When we finally made it backstage and into the lounge. I spotted a pass, gave it to Alice, and signed it with my name.

"Here, no one can shove you out with this. I'm really sorry about the confusion, earlier." She took the pass and hooked it onto her belt, making a bow with the strand.

"Don't worry about it, Bella! I owe you one I shouldn't have forgotten -"

Before she could finish her sentence the two large doors that led to the lounge opened and Edward and Jasper walked out.

"Alice! Where were you? I was getting worried…" I heard Jasper say, and Alice mumbled something, but I was too distracted to pay attention.

Edward-freaking-Cullen was standing right next to me watching the exchange of the two love-birds with amusement. He looked stunning, wearing a simple white t-shirt, tight black pants, some black Docs, and sadly, a beanie that covered his glorious bronze hair. His hazel eyes sparkled with joy as he watched Jasper scold Alice for not charging her cell phone.

The moment his eyes turned to my direction, I immediately turned my head down, too embarrassed to be caught staring.

"We're going out for a smoke. Wanna join us?" I heard Edward's velvet voice ask Alice.

She must've denied because the next thing I knew, they said their goodbyes and it was safe for me to look up. However, it was too soon for me to assume safety. As soon as my eyes locked with Alice's blue ones, I knew I was in trouble.

"Oh Bella! I know how I'm going to replay you for earlier!!" she said with a huge smile, before taking my hand and yanking me into the big room.

**

"Take off your bra, Bella! The dress will look better!" Alice said giving me a look that said 'don't argue with me.'

"Are you crazy?" I asked indignantly.

We were in the bathrooms of the lounge; Alice had locked us in here after the boys had left, saying that she would repay me by introducing me to the band and hangout with them later tonight.

After making me take off my uniform - black slacks and a bright yellow polo that said 'Staff' on it - she gave me the tinniest dress I'd ever seen.

"That is not a dress, Alice! It's a shirt!" Alice huffed at my accusation.

"It's a dress, Bella, now, put it on!" I rolled my eyes, and tossed the shiny fabric over my thin frame. Ok, so maybe it was too pretty to be a shirt but still, the 'dress' was sleeveless and black, it hugged the contours of my body and ended mid-thigh; it had a sort of shiny fabric and I had to admit it looked pretty damn good on me. Alice gave me a pair of 3-inch black heels to match and a spiky rocker belt - just so I wouldn't look too out of place.

While Alice put my makeup and styled my hair, we got to know each other a bit better. Surprisingly, it was easy to get along with her; her bubbly nature made me less shy and more at ease - not to mention the beers she had offered me while we got ready already had us giggling and talking without much reserve.

Unfortunately, Alice decided that my plain white bra clashed with the image she was trying to give me, so now, here I was stuck in a public bathroom with the beautiful pixie demanding I take my bra off.

"Now Bella, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, either way you'll be braless tonight… so what's it going to be?"

I gaped at her in shock, but to be honest I knew her enough now to know she meant every word coming out from her little mouth. Stomping my foot like a little child, I entered one of the cubicles and took my white bra off.

I felt naked as I stepped out again. Alice gave me a look over and smiled in approval. "There, now you look like a rock star," she said giving me what I assumed was a shot of tequila. "And your tits, look amazing too."

I rolled my eyes, ignoring her comment and down the liquid gold shot. I shivered from the burning sensation.

"Gah!" I said out loud, tasting the Tequila.

"Better?" she asked with a smug smile.

I glared at her playfully. "Damn pixie, " I answered. She giggled, hooking her arm with mine and leading us out of the restrooms.

"My clothes?!" I cried, motioning my head back towards the restrooms.

"Believe me, Bella, you're not going to need those tonight."

I was about to protest when Alice bumped me straight into someone.

"Oomph!" I grunted, trying not to feel like a complete idiot. Looking up to apologize, I was met by my favorite pair of hazel eyes.

"Hey," Edward said, giving me a crooked smile that made my knees weak and my insides all mushy. Thank God Alice was holding me steady, for I'm sure I would've been on the ground, a melted puddle of lust.

"Edward! Meet my friend Bella," the pixie stated as if it was the most simple gesture.

"Hi," I meekly said, waving my fingers at him.

_What are you, twelve?!_

He smiled again, stepping closer and giving me a peck on the cheek. "Nice to meet you, Bella," he said, his hot breath caressing my skin - sending shivers down my body.

"Same," I said breathily.

"Well, Edward, we must be getting along," Alice said pulling me away from my own personal sex God, leaving him and I both a little shocked by her sudden dismissal.

I glanced back giving him a shy smile with a shrug, he laughed and gave me a wink, following us into the room.

To say hanging out in the lounge area with the band was bizarre, would've been a complete understatement. Alice and I spent most of the time hanging out in the back room, gossiping, laughing and just having fun. She took the liberty of introducing me to Emmett and Jasper, who were not only hot as hell, but very nice and cool. There were a bunch of other people in the room as well, some of which were gorgeous model-like women, however, I didn't pay much attention to them.

Jasper and Emmett were playing with a deck cards while Alice and I continued to talk. Edward was hanging out on his own, mysteriously strolling his guitar with new melodies I hadn't heard before. I wished Alice would've let me talk to him more, but she mentioned Edward liked to compose before every big concert, so I assumed it was for the best not to interrupt him; yet every now and then he would glance my way and smile, and I would do the same.

All too soon, Mike burst into the room and announced it was time for Twilight to go on. I hid behind Emmett so he wouldn't see me, since I had suddenly ditched work to hang out with Alice and the band. Honestly, I should be a little petrified about the consequences, but I was having too much fun to care.

Edward took off his beanie and stepped closer to Jasper and Emmett; they huddled together and whispered something to one another. I looked at Alice for some sort of explanation but she just shrugged and said it was a ritual they had.

"Come on, let's go see the show."

We went to the side stage, and stayed in the sidelines as the concert began. It was amazing; Alice and I danced and singed along to every song. We acted like complete idiots, but we loved every fucking minute of it.

Every now and then though, Edward would look our way and each time I grew bolder; whether it was holding his gaze longer every time or giving him flirty smiles and biting my lower lip. Yeah, I was playing dirty.

Two hours later, Alice told me they were about to play their final song.

I almost squealed as I heard the intro to one of my favorite songs, begin. Edward glanced my way giving me a crooked smile before stepping into the microphone.

"I hold on so nervously

To me and my drink

I wish it was cooling me

But so far, has not been good

It's been shitty

And I feel awkward, as I should

This club has got to be

The most pretentious thing

Since I thought you and me

Well I am imagining

A dark lit place

Or your place or my place"

"Well I'm not paralyzed

But, I seem to be struck by you

I want to make you move

Because you're standing still

If your body matches

What your eyes can do

You'll probably move right through

Me on my way to you"

"I think Edward has a thing for you," Alice giggled into my ear.

I blushed, dumbstruck, not letting myself put too much attention to the lyrics as I continued to watch him perform.

"I hold out for one more drink

Before I think

I'm looking too desperately

But so far has not been fun

I should just stay home

If one thing really means one

This club will hopefully

Be closed in three weeks

That would be cool with me

Well I'm still imagining

A dark lit place

Or your place or my place"

Edward turned his face to our direction again, looking at me directly from across the stage.

"I'm not paralyzed

But, I seem to be struck by you

I want to make you move

Because you're standing still

If your body matches

What your eyes can do

You'll probably move right through

Me on my way to you"

"You'll probably move right through

Me on my way to you"

"You'll probably move right through

Me on my way to you"

The song ended, and I was the one who was suddenly paralyzed. My mouth became dry, my body refused to move and my heart had suddenly began to thump harder than before. I panted as I watched Edward turn to his fans once more, taking a bow and thanking them for a wonderful night.

The three of them strolled off the stage and made their way to us, Alice ran to Jasper and pounced on him, and I just stood there, seeing Edward approach me with a predatory look on his eyes.

Finally, he reached me, and I didn't even breathe - afraid I would wake up from a dream.

"Come with me," he said, his husky voice hypnotizing me.

"Okay," I said breathlessly letting him take my hand and lead me away.

**

He took me to the back exit where a limo was waiting for him. I felt the rest of the entourage behind us, but I decided it was best not to turn around and look at them.

The driver opened the door for us, giving Edward a leather jacket before walking to his front seat. Edward put his jacket on and I saw Emmett walking to another fancy car with two giggling girls at his side. Alice and Jasper, however, were nowhere to be seen. I saw Edward slide into the limo and suddenly, an uneasy feeling washed over me.

"Are you coming or not?" he asked, peering from inside the limo.

I bit my lip in hesitation glancing down the street towards the giggling girls.

_Could I really? _

"Bella?" the velvety smooth voice asked, interrupting my thoughts.

I looked back, my eyes locking with the gorgeous hazel eyes that made me melt once again. Hypnotized by his stare, I got in and slid into the limo seat. The cold, black leather seats brushed against my exposed legs; when I finally settled myself next to him, he leaned passed me and closed the door.

His arm brushed lightly against my breasts, causing me to jump a little, the thin fabric of my dress doing nothing to hide my arousal. The slight contact he made, made nipples hard with anticipation, he leaned back against his seat and I noticed the sly smirk he wore.

_The bastard did it on purpose. _

Before I could protest the driver lowered the front window and spoke. "Where to, Mr. Cullen?"

I looked back at Edward, who was busy lighting up a joint. After taking a deep breath he answered, "Just drive around for a while," he gave me a sideways glance, "we'll figure out where on the way."

The driver nodded, turning back and sliding the window up again and giving us some privacy. As that black window shut, I was suddenly extremely nervous… what had I gotten myself into? This was nothing like me, I wasn't a groupie, I'd never had a one-night-stand for Christ sakes!

"You okay?" Edward asked, causing me jump.

I looked up at him, seeing him try to contain his smirk. He blew out the smoke, and I was mesmerized at the way the gray clouds danced around us - okay, so maybe I am just a tad bit drunk.

"Bella?" he pressed again, and I realized I still hadn't replied.

"Yeah… sorry, I'm just a little nervous." I confessed; he quirked an eyebrow incredulously.

"Nervous… of what?" he asked with a laugh, opening the sunroof window, letting the smoke air out.

"You make me nervous," I admitted, wincing immediately at my word-vomit. I felt my cheeks blush and looked down at my lap to avoid his gaze, noticing then, just how short my dress really was; most of my legs were exposed, my pale skin almost glowing under the moonlight that peered through the overhead sunroof.

I felt him brush my hair back and tug it behind my ear, his cold fingers tracing my cheeks. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of his tender touch.

"You're blushing," he said in awe.

I opened my eyes, turning my head to look at him once more. His brilliant eyes looked over me with… lust and admiration? I wasn't sure, but I loved it. Without conscious thought, I scooted closer to him. Our eyes locked, and my arm pressed tightly against his and he leaned down.

I closed my eyes in anticipation, his sweet musky scent making me dizzy, his hot breath inching closer and closer making me clench my legs together in hopes of easing the throbbing need inside my thighs.

His lips brushed over mine, slowly, hesitantly giving me a soft kiss, our harsh breaths thickening the air around us, he paused for a moment before kissing me again and this time he didn't stop. He kissed me fully, sucking and nibbling my bottom lip, his tongue brushing against mine. It was dominant and tender at the same time, and I couldn't get enough of it; my hands flew from his shoulders to his neck and up his bronze hair, pulling him closer to me.

He kept one hand balanced on the seat, carefully holding his joint so we wouldn't get burned, while his other hand moved from my waist up to cup one of my breasts. I jumped slightly at the shock his touch caused my skin.

We broke apart at that. "You're still on edge aren't you?" he asked breathlessly, his hand not moving from my chest, his thumb caressing my hardened nipple.

I nodded, still not trusting my own voice; my hands were still clasped around his neck. He stood still for a while; his fingers still circling around my nipple making me bite my lip in pleasure. He took a deep breath, collecting himself before removing his hand and leaning back.

I gingerly retrieved my hands, placing them on my lap once more. "You smoke?" he asked.

My eyes bulged at the suggestion. "No… I've never," I said in a low voice. God, he probably thinks that I am such a fucking prude.

Edward was looking at me with surprise as well, but he managed to compose himself quickly. Giving me a crooked smile, he took another drag. "Would you like to try?"

"I… " I trailed, unsure of my answer.

"I'll show you," he said, lifting his chin and blowing the smoke outside.

Before I could protest, he slid onto the limo floor, kneeling in front of me. Being so tall, he was almost at my eye level with me seated. Holding the joint in his lips, he took his leather jacket off and threw it in the opposite seat.

He must've seen my hesitant expression; he took the joint from his lips and looked at me. "Only if you want to, love," he said holding one of my hands and squeezed it reassuringly.

I giggled at his concern, but suddenly, I was way too eager to try it to back out.

_Night for firsts I guess. _

Giving me another crooked smile, Edward nodded and explained, "I'm gonna blow the smoke on your mouth, all you have to do is inhale it slowly and wait a few seconds before blowing it out, okay?"

I nodded giving him a reassuring smile.

Edward took a long drag of the cig and leaned his hands on either side of me; he leaned closer so our lips were a mere inch away from each other. I closed my eyes as he gently blew the smoke out, and I did as he instructed, slowly inhaling the errant drug.

I held the smoke for a second, leaning back against the seat and lifting my chin to blow out the smoke, the hazy light feeling surrounding me immediately.

A small smile spread across my lips, and I lazily opened my eyes to see Edward smiling at me as well. I reached for him, my hand grasping the front of his shirt and tugging him to me, a sudden confidence flowing through me.

Edward gladly followed; I noticed he threw the joint out the window, his now free hands grasping the sides of my hips. I opened my legs, allowing him to step in between them. He leaned down and I captured his lips in a passionate kiss. This time, however, I was the one setting the pace.

My hands moved everywhere they could, his face, his hair, his neck, his chest, I had somehow managed to remove his t-shirt; his toned muscles felt amazing against my eager fingers, the pool of wetness between my legs growing with every little touch I could make. His hands explored on their own too, moving from my hips up to my bra-less breasts, cupping them, enjoying the feeling of my taut nipples against the thin fabric while he traced them with his thumbs.

I moaned loudly when he pinched them, breaking our kiss and allowing him to move his lips to my neck, his teeth nibbling my skin. I thrust my hips up in need of friction; he wasn't pressed completely against me, making my actions desperate.

He stopped my movements, his strong hands grasping my hips forcefully before moving down my thighs; his hands were still a little cold but getting warmer with the heat of my body. He kissed my mouth again, silencing my pleading whimpers, and his hands stopped at my knees before moving up again. This time, however, they sneaked up my short dress up to the waistband of my panties.

I gasped loudly when he hooked his fingers on the elastic and lightly tugged the obstructive garment down. He leaned back, looking into my eyes for approval, and even if I was blushing harder than I ever had before, there was no way I could stop him.

Nodding slightly, I lifted my hips so he could remove my drenched panties. He took a step back, his eyes following the tiny piece of clothing as it made its way down my legs and over my heels.

He took it in his hand, clasping it tightly and pocketing it in his pants. "These are mine," he growled in a deep husky voice that sent me over the edge.

Acting on pure raw need, I straightened myself and reached for his belt, quickly unclasping it and tugging it with almost un-human speed. My need for him was all consuming, I wanted him inside me now - I needed to feel him deep in me, thrusting, heaving, doing whatever needed to be done for the aching feeling to go away.

I managed to unbutton his jeans and pulled the zipper down; I dipped my hand in his boxers, grasping his fully erect cock. We both whimpered as I pumped his hot, throbbing member.

I looked up and my mouth watered at the sight of him, Edward's hair was complete disarray, standing up at off ends and making me smirk with satisfaction, his eyes closed one second - enjoying the feeling - and then opened trying to keep his connection with mine, his lips tightly pressed and grunting in pleasure.

"You like that, baby?" I asked, boldly, pumping him faster.

He groaned in response, and I wanted to give him more. Tugging his boxers down, I was finally able to see him completely. He was exquisite; the toned muscles in his chest and abs followed by the sharp v of his hips, his coarse bronze hair framed his thick, long dick that stood up at attention, and he was mine for the moment to do as I pleased.

Or so I thought.

I scooted closer to him licking my lips, my ass barely on the edge of the seat. I wanted him to take my seat; I wanted to fall to my knees and take his cock on my mouth. I wanted to make him to say my name in ecstasy and passion. However, before I could follow my thoughts with actions Edward stopped me.

Placing his hands on my shoulders, he pushed me back gently against the seat. I gave him a confused stare; it was as if he could read my mind, because he simply said, "Me first, love."

And with that Edward grasped my dress and pulled it up to my waist, my naked bottom now in full display, and I didn't care. His hazel eyes were locked with mine, dark with lust and echoing the need in mine.

I felt his hands move from my dress to the skin of my hips down the outside of my thighs, his now hot skin leaving a trail of fire on mine. His hands stopped at my knees, giving them a slight squeeze, his eyes still on me.

"Open for me, Bella," Edward's deep voice commanded, and I couldn't deny his request.

Panting, I slowly opened my legs as far as I could. Our connection still uninterrupted, he leaned down, his right hand sneaking to the inside of my thigh, moving up as his body also did. I closed my eyes when he pressed a light kiss on my lips before moving to my ear.

His fingers dipped into my warmth, his thumb brushing against the bundle of nerves on the apex of my legs, coating it with my juices. "So wet for me, Bella, I can't wait to taste you."

I moaned loudly, my senses completely overwhelmed by him.

Edward kissed his way down my body, starting at my earlobe and making its way to my still clothed nipples, belly and finally crouching down between my legs. I was completely exposed to him, but, for once, I wasn't embarrassed, I was completely aroused.

"Exquisite," he murmured before leaning down and licking my aching need.

"Edward," I gasped, my hands flying to his hair.

He moaned, moving my legs over his shoulders and practically supporting my lower half, his hands gripping my hips tightly while his lips and tongue continued to tease me, nipping, licking, kissing, and driving me completely insane with pleasure.

"Ahh…" I couldn't contain the almost scream that escaped my lips.

I came, hard. All because of this man's talented mouth on me, the soft pleasure waves that came from my center spreading warmly through my limbs, bringing me much higher than the weed did.

And that was only with his mouth, what would it be like to have him inside me?

I couldn't fucking wait to find out.

Edward placed a soft kiss on my entrance, sending delightful aftershocks all over my core. He straightened up, a sly crooked smirk on his face, I thought momentarily about wiping the smug smile of his gorgeous face, but instead replied with a smirk of my own.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him forcefully towards me. His stiff cock brushed right above my wet pussy. He caught himself, his hands resting on either side of me, groaning as I ground myself across his length.

"Sit," I whispered my voice husky.

I untangled myself from him and we moved so he was sitting, fully naked with his pants on his ankles - it actually would've been comical if he didn't look so God-damn sexy. I knelt in front of him; looking up at him from my eyelashes I could see the lust deep in his hazel eyes. Not breaking our connection, I slowly moved down and kissed his abs, his dick twitching under me. I ran my nails lightly up his legs, feeling him shiver under my touch.

I never felt sexier.

Holding his gaze one last time I winked and kissed the tip of his cock. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him clench his fists; I took it as my cue and took him fully in my mouth.

"Fuuuck!" he cursed softly, as I my tongue swirled on his head and sucked lightly.

His hand automatically moved to my hair, he didn't push me or force himself deeper, he just intertwined his fingers on my locks, the tenderness made me moan sending vibrations through sensitive skin.

"Bella," he panted; I moaned in response.

Somehow, hearing my name on his velvety voice made the ache between my legs almost unbearable and I loved it. I took him in deeper, bobbing my head up and down, sucking and pumping him with my hand.

He was close, I could feel it by the way his body was tense, he was holding back. Before, I knew it, his hands grasped my arms and pulled me back. I pouted looking up at him; the look he gave me was almost animalistic. Knowing we both wanted the same thing, I took his pants completely off and jumped on his lap immediately.

I straddled him, each leg on the side of his hips, his hands moved to my face pulling me to his eager mouth, inviting me in. While we kissed, his hands moved all over my body; my dress - still hunched up to my waist - left him free to explore my ass, my belly, his hands tried to move upwards but the dress was to tight to allow him.

Meanwhile, I was fumbling with his pants, looking desperately for something to relieve the final obstacle. "Back pocket," he panted, releasing my mouth and attacking my eager neck.

I found the condom at the same time his impatience led him to almost rip the top part of my dress. I gasped - he didn't tear the fabric, but simply made it big enough for him to shove the top part of my dress down my arms, leaving my bare breasts completely exposed to him.

"Ah," I cried when he dipped his head and took one of my nipples into his mouth, while he pinched the other one with his fingers.

My hips moved in their own accord, rubbing against him and coating his hot length with my juices. For a second I thought about his letting go and impaling myself into him, but the cold foil on my hand kept me grounded.

With my last bit of control I pushed his shoulders back, and his talented mouth released me with a soft pop. I leaned back, feeling his arms support my waist so I wouldn't fall back. His eyes pleaded with mine, our chests heaving with shallow breaths. I ripped the foil with my teeth and managed to roll the condom down his cock without making a fool of myself.

Amazing, since I'd never done that before.

Once the condom was in place he pushed me towards him with one hand, and I lifted myself, hovering just above him. With his other hand, he positioned himself so the tip of his cock was just inside me.

His hand then moved to the other side of my hips and lightly pushed me down. He stopped the moment I started moving, letting me set the pace. Inch by inch I could feel him going deeper inside me, stretching and filling me completely.

We both gasped when I gave the final push, leaving him buried up to the hilt. He grabbed me tighter and my own hands went to the back of his head, grasping his bronze locks. I buried my face on the crook of his neck, inhaling his musky scent, moving slowly at first, adjusting to his size.

It wasn't long before I needed to move faster, his hands moved across my back and over my neck, I moved back so I could move harder, faster. He kissed me again, our tongues brushing against each other, moaning every time he touched a tender spot deep in me, making me shudder with pleasure.

"Bella, you feel…" he murmured against the skin of my neck, his hand on my breast, his thumbs brushing against my pebbled nipples.

I could do nothing more but move faster; racing to our release I could feel him tense under me. "Tell me, Edward."

"…so fucking good," he panted throwing his head back.

He gripped my hips again, his fingers digging harshly against my skin, bruising it with his passion. I never wanted him to let go.

He started lifting his hips, meeting my harsh thrusts. My body felt like live wire. We continued our pace; I leaned back, letting him support my hips with his hands, while my hands moved back resting on his knees supporting myself. I arched my back and ground into him, feeling the white hot pleasure surround me again.

"Edward," I came, looking up, directly above the sunroof where the night stars were shining brightly.

"Bella," he moaned pushing my hips down and releasing into me, I felt his cock twitch inside me and his muscles relax as his orgasm washed over him.

Fully spent, I collapsed against his chest, a small smile grazing my lips as I regained my breath, I'd never felt more satisfied in my entire life. His arms pushed me back, and I felt slightly dejected. Before I cold process the action though, he pulled out of me - my body instantly missing him.

He quickly removed the condom and threw it out the window I'd forgotten that was still open - as I also forgot we were still moving and on a limousine. I tensed up, the realization of what I had done hitting me. Did the driver hear us? How many women had he had on the back of his limo? And, eww, why did he throw it out the window?

Just as I was about to jump off of his lap, Edward pulled me back to him, his arms wrapped around my back and pressed our chests together.

I instantly relaxed against him, resting my head on the crook of his neck, feeling how our breathing slowed down; his fingers drew lazy circles on my back. After a few comfortable seconds of silence he placed a soft kiss on my neck, and I felt myself blush at the intimacy of the moment.

I lifted my head, pulling back to look at him. "You're beautiful when you blush," he said tracing a finger over my cheek again.

"Thank you," I smiled shyly, not knowing what else to say.

He leaned in to kiss me again, but this time we were interrupted by his cell phone. I jumped off, taking a seat next to him so he could reach for his cell phone on his discarded jacket.

He fumbled with the keys, while I straightened out my clothing. I discovered, the dress was somewhat ruined since it wouldn't stay up, I crossed my arms shyly trying to cover myself.

"Alice is pissed I took you away," he chuckled reading his text, I laughed with him.

"There's a party right now, back at the hotel, would you like to go?"

I looked at his expectant features and smiled but shook my head, no. The events of tonight were finally hitting me with a full force and I was somewhat mortified at my behavior, but I knew I would do it again if I had the chance.

"Would you mind… taking me home?"

"Are you sure?" Edward looked crestfallen, but it was time for the night to end or else I would get way too attached to this little rendezvous.

I nodded lamely, avoiding his eyes. He sighed and I heard him shuffle to put his clothes back on.

After a few awkward moments, he took my hand and moved my face to meet his, breaking the tension with a tender kiss. "You're amazing, Bella."

I laughed, unable to contain the sudden giddiness that came from his statement. "You're not too bad yourself."

He laughed grasping my waist and pulling me on top of him again. We spent the rest of the drive kissing and teasing each other.

**

That night had been one that I had constantly re-visited on my memories and dreams. Edward dropped me off at my home and coaxed me into giving him my number.

"So I can pass it along to Alice," he said with a shrug.

"Well, if it's for _Alice_," I countered, typing the number on his cell phone.

With a parting kiss I stepped out of the limo and gave Edward one last smile before stepping through my doorway. Like I suspected, my number wasn't just for Alice. That same night, Edward and I started talking. It was infrequent, a call here, a text there, but in the passing months we'd really gotten to know each other.

I lived for it.

It was now December, almost five months since my devious night with Edward, and I found myself talking to him in another one of our sporadic calls.

"I've finished my new song," he said, a tad of uneasiness in his voice.

"That's great! Is it for the new album?" I asked eagerly.

"I dunno yet… it depends…" he trailed off.

"On?" I snorted, knowing of Edward's anal-ness when it came to song perfection.

"On you…" he said, making my laughter stop. "You inspired it… would you like to hear it?"

I didn't know what to say; suddenly my heart was pounding a hundred times per minute. I could felt the air shift around me, as if everything now depended on the song.

"Sure," I said quietly.

I heard Edward shift and press the speaker mode on his cell phone. I closed my eyes leaning back onto my couch waiting for the cords of his guitar to start.

"What I leave,

When you go,

What I see,

And what you show,

And what I guess,

And when I don't,

Is something you all ready, all ready know,"

"I can't live without,

All I think about,

All I want is you,

You're all I dream about,

I can't live without,

All I want is you"

I felt my cheeks burn and the smile spread all over my face, my eyes stinging with happy tears. I listened to Edward's declaration in the best way I knew he could express himself, and in that moment I knew I felt the same way.

The song ended and I heard him shuffle with his guitar and take his cell phone again.

"What do you think?" I could feel the nervousness coming off from even through the phone.

There was only one thing I could say, "I love it."

* * *

SONGS: "Paralyzed" by Finger Eleven and "All I Want" by Staind.

So... too corny?? chessy? smutty? horrible? good?? please leave my your thoughts, feedback is the best possible review we can hope for.

Hope you enjoyed it!!

XShear is next, I read the beginning already and let me say its freaking fantastic!!! its all about the forbidden fruit ;)!!

Check out our stories and visit the forum!! ;)


	4. 3: Apple Orchard

Hey guys! It's me, B. This lovely place, is my doing. Now, I must warn you, mine aren't as long as K's... I like to get straight to the smut (with a little bit of intro). That just proves what a big pervert I am!! Haha.

This one-shot is heavily influnced by a book Karla and I recently read called, "The Diary of Cozette" by Amanda McIntyere. If you haven't read it - I suggest you pick it up like, yesterday!! Haha.

A fair warning - the setting is a bit out out of our time. Welcome to the romantic 1800s.

Karla, I love you so fucking much, I don't know what I'd do without my bestfriend! You are my Cullen to my Masen. MUAH! I'll see you in Novemeber!

Much thanks to qjmom for validating this chapters... she gets to read them before anyone else!! Lucky. :P

Disclaimer - We own nothing Twilight-related. But, one day, I will own the man named RobPat. xD (don't worry K, I'll share!)

* * *

101 Places: Apple Orchard

I brushed my forearm against my forehead, trying to catch the sweat from dripping into my eyes; the sun unpleasantly beating on my thin frame as I stood out in my mother's apple orchard, trying to focus on something that would inspire me. Alas, nothing caught my wondering eyes.

Ridiculous miles of red trees surrounded me, glistening at me as if they we're begging to be painted, but yet, I had no motivation to paint them. I sighed, standing up from the small, wooden stool that I had been sitting on for the last hour or so. I raised my arms over my head and stretched - letting my stiff muscles in my back loosen up a bit. I groaned sensually from the pulling sensation it had caused within my body.

I was currently in the city of Washington, staying with my mother and father, per request from my mother, Esme. I had been in Paris for the last 18 months, studying Art at the most prestigious art school in all of England. I had been happy – content, with living in Paris, having my own life. However, Esme, my mother, had desperately begged for me to come home for one month or two, stating that the house felt nearly empty with her only child gone. I had quickly agreed – for I could never say no to my mother. With my Professor's permission to halt my studies for one or two months, I had packed a few of my belongings as well as my art supplies and traveled across country, to my parent's grand estate, Cullen Manor.

I have been here nearly a full two weeks and have not had a moment to do what I treasure the most - paint. I had been so occupied with other activities - social mainly, thanks to my parents' status, that I haven't had time to even think about picking up my precious brush.

So, I decided that today, I would get up with the sun and try to find my motivation to paint; the apple orchard seemed to be the perfect place.

The trees were lush with shiny, red, juicy apples; the site was just breathtaking, especially in the smoky, early morning sunlight. However, as the early morning hour passed, I found myself becoming more and more frustrated at my blank canvas that lay upon my wooden easel.

That is until I looked up, and in the distance, I saw _her._

Colors began to swirl around me, intoxicating my senses. Swirls of rosy pinks, luscious browns, and pale peaches clogged my mind and I couldn't think of anything else. I shook my head, trying to clear my fogged mind and the woman in front of me started to form.

She was petite, her pale skin simply glowing in the bright morning light. Her hair was a bright brown - wavy and pinned back haphazardly, some of the loose pieces cascaded down her thin back.

Her small frame was covered in a white, flimsy, gauzy dress that was covered by a basic woven corset and a thin apron. I gulped at sensual-ness of it all - and my dick twitched, responding properly.

Who was this woman who had caught my attention, so?

I tried to think back to any letters that I have received from my mother, and tried to recall any conversation where she stated that she had mention anyone new.

And, that's when it hit me.

Mother had told me that she had hired help, for she wasn't able to keep up the property by herself. She had asked one of her less-than-fortunate friends if they'd let their daughter come work for her. They had agreed and Bella, I believe her name was, has been working her ever since.

Bella, Italian for beautiful, how fitting for such a woman.

She was currently turned away from me, as she was bending over, collecting fallen apples from the trees and putting them in a large, woven basket. I watched for a moment or two, my mind trying to process all the colors it took to create this heavenly creature in front of me. Hesitantly, I picked up my brush and dipped into the mixture of a pale pink and the bright peach I had just mixed. My eloquent hand positioned itself over the blank canvas. I was nervous - I wanted this painting to capture the essence that this woman, Bella had possessed. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, letting my hand stroke the paint brush over the canvas, creating the womanly curves that I had seen just a few moments ago.

**

Two hours later, I was still working feverishly. Paint had covered my hands, and I'm sure I had a dabble or two perched upon my face, but I didn't care. The creature that had been my personal muse for the last two hours was now lying down on the open grass, hands behind her head, her face crested with pure pleasure. Her chest was heaving up and down pleasantly, her round, pale, breasts peeking over the top of her constricting, flimsy corset. With a last stroke of my brush, my painting had nearly come complete. I stepped back, admiring my work. Unknowing to her, Bella had become the center of my painting - and my sexual torture; yet, I felt that I couldn't get close enough to her. She was silently tempting me - her sweet, soft flesh begging to be caressed and touched properly. I wanted to taste the sweetness between her legs and tell her how soft she felt, while I watched my ridged cock slide in and out of her.

"Mr. Cullen, sir?" My head snapped up, and my eyes widen - Bella, was standing in front of me, the goddess herself. I shook myself out of my lust-filled daze.

"Yes?" I managed to say back, forcing my posture to look more relaxed.

"I see that you're painting. I must say, I do admire everything you paint. Your mother has your paintings all around the house," her small voice quipped as her eyes gazed my form appreciatively. I cleared my throat and her cheeks blushed that wonderful blush that I had admired earlier from afar.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen, please, forgive me." she said quickly bowing her head. I just laughed.

"Please call me Edward, you're Bella, correct?" She looked up, her eyes smiling.

"Yes, I am. Bella Swan, daughter of Charlie and Renee Swan." She curtsied a little, letting her glorious breasts peek out of her top, and I had to shift my stance in order to hide my growing arousal.

"Um, well, yes," I said a bit uncomfortably. Bella must have noticed my air of uncomfortable-ness.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Mr. Cul - Edward, but I have to get -"

"No!" I yelled out in a bit of haste, I wasn't ready to let this woman go yet. Bella looked at me quixotically.

"It's just; you haven't seen what I painted, yet. Would you like to?" I said, recovering quickly. Her liquid-like eyes dancing happily back at me.

"Really?" her small, girlish voice squeaked. I laughed at her child-like manner.

"Of course,"

I stepped back and grabbed her elbow gently, pulling her back towards me and stood her in front of the nearly finished painting. Her breath hitched slightly as she gazed upon the painting.

"Is…is that me?" she choked out, her voice soft. I nodded, running my painter's hands down her arms; she shivered at my touch.

"Yes, it is." She turned around, her eyes wide and full of curiosity.

"Why me, milord?" she asked, her words soft. I leaned into her, my lips grazing her cheek.

"You inspired me," I whispered softly into her ear. I leaned back, and smiled crookedly at her. Taking a step closer to her womanly body, I felt her breath hitched slightly as I raised my paint colored hand to her cheek and stroked it with the back of my hand. She closed her eyes and I leaned in closer, my nose barely caressing the curve of her neck.

"Why is it, mademoiselle that you're out here picking apples, yet you smell of juicy, ripe, strawberries?" Bella moaned softly into my ear and titled her head to left, letting my lips have free reign of her neck. My hands grasped her small waist firmly, pulling her body into my tented breeches.

"Not only do you inspire me to paint Bella, but, you inspire other things as well." Bella gasped, feeling my still member against the thin fabric of her dress. I continued to place kisses along the softness of her skin, enticing low, throaty moans from Bella.

"Edward…" she said breathlessly, her tiny hands, fumbling with my flimsy cotton, morning shirt. She managed to un-tuck it from my breeches, letting her hands run over the smoothness of my skin - lighting it on fire.

I couldn't take it anymore, I had to have my cake and eat it too. In one fluid motion, I swept Bella off of her feet and carried her to the nearest tree with the most shade. She squealed in sheer surprise and delight as I set her down on the plush, green grass. I stood back a moment and relished in the sight of her beauty.

Her dark, golden brown hair was fanned out behind her, framing her petite face. Her eyes were doe-like - large and round, but they we're smothered with desire - hot and burning. Her lips were of a dark pink color - lush and needing. She licked her lips.

"Edward?" she asked, her voice heady and wanting. I shook my head out of my reverie and gave her a crooked smile, as I lifted my shirt over my head, leaving my chest bare in the mid-noon sun. Her breath hitched at the site.

"Take your corset off for me, Bella." I asked my voice gentle. She nodded and sat up, her expert fingers unlacing the corset effortlessly and tossing it to the side. Her once constricted breasts were now free and seeable through her gauzy dress; I moaned in pure anticipation and she seemed to blush at my lust.

I leaned down next to her, propping myself on one elbow, my body facing hers.

"Bella…" I said softly, watching my hand graze her taunt bud. She threw her head back a little, her lips parting with a soft moan. A smile played upon my lips.

"You have to be the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." It was her turn to smile.

"Why, Mr. Cullen, I'm sure you say that to all the women you seduce." I cocked an eyebrow at her statement.

"No woman has affected me the way you do, Miss Swan." I said matter-of-factly.

"No one?" she asked. I shook my head, my right arm grabbing her gently at the waist, pulling her almost naked body against mine. She gasped, obviously surprised at my actions. I bent down my head, brushing my own lips subtly against hers.

"No one." I mumbled between my soft, inviting kisses. While my lips had busied themselves with Bella's lush lips, my over-eager hand quickly found the hem of her skirt and lifted it up her leg, my hands running up the smoothness of them, in the process.

Bella seemed hesitant at my gesture.

"Edward… we can't," she whispered, "we're in your mother's apple orchard."

Edward grinned, "I can't think of a more perfect place to match the beauty that lays within you my dear." Bella blushed feverishly and turned her head away in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Edward, I'm just not use to men saying such things to me." My fingers left the silkiness of her thigh and moved to the soft line of her jaw. My hands curled around her chin, gently moving her face towards me.

"Bella, love, I'm sure there are plenty of men who feel that, but don't know how to express it." I leaned down, kissing her full lips, reassuring her.

"But, I on the other hand, know how to say it and how to show it." I said, against her sweet lips. My lips pulled back a little, but Bella had entrapped her hands around the back of my head, keeping my lips on hers. She pulled me tighter, her body pressing closer - eagerly against mine. A lusty moaned escaped from deep within me and the desire-hunger part of me took over.

I eased myself on top of Bella's petite body, my hand moving in between our warm bodies to gently cup one of her breasts. She moaned at this, her lips breaking from mine to part in ecstasy. I took that as an opportune moment and gently caressed her tongue with my own. Bella stilled for a moment - unsure of my actions. However, a second later, her tongue eagerly found mine again, letting them battle for dominance over one another. My hand - more eager than before, fumbled with the top of Bella's dress, pulling the delicate material down her body, revealing her supple breast to my devouring eyes.

"Oh Bella, you are truly magnificent." I said my breath ghosting over her taut nipple. She arched her back in response, subtly pushing her bud into my over-eager mouth. My tongue swirled around the hard point, lapping up the sweet scent of her skin.

"Mm, Edward…" her voice purred; I smiled against her breast, my other hand softly fondling her other one. Bella moaned in response, her body twitching in need beneath me. My leg rested in between her legs, parting her creamy, soft thighs for me; she didn't waver.

"Please…" she whispered, her voice pleading with need. I made no hesitation, to slip my long, eloquent fingers between her soft, pleasure-drenched folds. We both moaned loudly at the sensation.

"Good Lord, Bella, your completely dripping wet for me." Bella responded by pushing herself against my hand, letting my fingers penetrate deeper within her. My thumb found Bella's bundle of over-sensitive nerves, encircling them, slowly. Bella's whimpers became more prominent, making my cock throb with passion. Suddenly, I couldn't take it anymore, I had to have her – I _needed_ to be inside her. I pulled back, withdrawing my fingers from Bella's womanly warmth. She looked at me – eyes wide, hurt residing behind them.

"Edward? Is there something wrong?" she asked her voice small and soft. The urgency of my passion had dissipated, seeing the hurt placed upon her girlish face. I lunged forward, running my fingertips down the softness of her cheek.

"No, love, I'm sorry. I let my own selfishness; get in the way of your passion." She looked at me, her expression confused. I cleared my throat and nodded my head downward, towards my breeches. Bella's eyes widen and her mouth parted slightly. I shifted uncomfortably, her looking at it like it was something to savor, wasn't helping my problem.

Bella then sat up, her hand reaching for the buttons on my trousers; I grabbed her petite wrists from doing so.

"Isn't this what you wanted, milord?" I lifted her right arm to my lips and kissed her inner wrist.

"I want to be inside you, mademoiselle." Her fingertips grazed the soft stubble on my cheek and a cheeky smile appeared upon her lips.

"Then, I am yours to take, Edward." I leaned down, kissing the softness of her lips, pressing myself into her.

"Mm, please, don't make us wait any longer," she pleaded, her voice heavy with need. I grunted, setting myself up on my knees, my fingers making haste to get the offending fabric off. With my trousers finally free of my body, my hands returned to Bella's warmth, only to find it damper, if that was even possible.

"Ugh, love…" I said, withdrawing my hand, and slowly replacing it with my stiff cock; Bella's small fingertips pressing deeply into the skin on my shoulder.

My body longed to move in long, hard, deep, pounding thrusts, yet my heart wanted to savor every moment – every stroke. Slowly down my pace a little, Bella opened her heavy lidded eyes.

"Faster, please, milord." She begged, her slender legs wrapping around my waist, guiding me deeper. I groaned loudly, my self-restraint fighting her pleading words.

"No, Bella… I want to savor this… I want to savor, you." I said, bending my head down, my lips stifling her oncoming moans. I shifted slightly, setting my weight upon my elbows, so my hands were free to stroke her luscious, golden russet waves, which fanned out behind her head. My hands greedily tangled themselves in its luscious mess. My lips broke free of her lips embrace and my kisses continued down her delicate throat and to her supple décolletage. I took a moment to breathe in her scent – freshly ripped strawberries mixed with the sweet dainty smell of the freesia flower. Lost within my own personal moment, I barely heard Bella moan out in sweet torture. My face broke away from her intoxicating scent, and looked at the succulent woman beneath me. Her eyes were tightly closed, her elegant features scrunched up in pure pleasure – my Bella was close to her sweet release.

Sneaking my hand down, between or lust-slicked bodies, my hand found Bella's precious bundle of nerves. Stroking it lightly, rhythmically, I felt her begin tighten around me.

I leaned down to her ear, "Let go, Bella… let go…" I moved by body faster, my own release wanting to meet Bella's. My cock twitched.

"Now, Bella, let go, now," my voice rough and low with my own oncoming pleasure.

"Oh Gods, yes!" she moaned softly, biting her bottom lip to smother her on coming cries of passion. We both came, our build-up of fervor rolling off us in sensual, loving manner - it was such a thing of wondrous beauty, I had no intention of letting this woman go anytime soon. I laid still, my arms still supporting the weight of my body. I felt her tiny hands run through my mused hair and I pulled back my face to look at her – her face was aglow.

"You look even lovelier than you did before." Bella blushed, the cheeks turning the same color as the apples that surrounded us.

"You spoil me with your words, kind sir." I laughed.

"And you spoil me with inspiration, my dear lady." She looked at me, her eyes sparking with excitement.

"Are you ready to paint again?" I laughed again, burying my face into the crook of her neck.

"Painting wasn't exactly what I had in mind, my sweet, Bella." She gasped as I pressed my newly harden cock into her creamy thigh.

"Oh Edward…" she moaned, as I pressed into my inspiration once more.

* * *

So, I'm secrectly dying to hear your thoughts on this piece!! So, don't hesistate to let us hear them!! We relish in each one, really.

We love you! xD


	5. 4: Supply Closet

So, it's me again! Karla's taking forever with her update... so, instead of working on ATOTE's next chapter (I know, throw your tomatoes) I decided to finish this one-shot that has been sitting on my desktop for quite some time. So... K totally approves and so do - we hope you do as well.

All I can say is... paging Dr. Edward Cullen... enjoy, loves.

K - I love youuuu. And miss you to pieces. Get to workin' on Forever or 101, damn it!!

This is a special dedication to one of mine and K's dearest Twilighted & Twitter friend - Jennmc. We fucking love you, true? :)

* * *

**Supply Closet**

I sighed out loud to no one in particular – it was another long day of work here at Forks Memorial. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely loved my job as a Nurse -but sometimes, this job was just so God damn stressful.

"Bella?" a voice chimed. I wheeled around in my chair, facing the interruption.

"Yeah?" I asked Tracy, my Nursing Assistant for the day.

"Mr. Copeland's IV needs to be changed, it's going bad." I nodded outwardly and cursed inwardly. I really didn't have time to change it – or to do anything else for that matter. Mounds of shitting paperwork were waiting for me to finish.

"Thanks, Tracy. I'll get to it in a moment." I spun around back to facing the desk filled with paperwork and groaned. Sometimes, I felt more like a secretary than an actual nurse.

Signing off the last of room thirty-two's orders, I hoped out of the chair and made my way towards the unit's supply closet to get the supplies I needed to put a new IV in Mr. Copeland's arm. However, on my way to the closet, Jessica, my coworker and best friend, grabbed my arm.

"Bella…" she hissed.

"What is it, Jess? I'm kind of in a hurry, I have to…" She interrupted me.

"Dr. Cullen, one o'clock." I turned and looked over to my right a little bit. A knowing smile crept up my lips.

Ah, Dr. Cullen, the GQ of Doctors here at Forks Memorial. He was a legend – an untouchable God of sorts. He wasn't married and didn't seem to date either. Hell, there was even some speculation of him being gay; not that I believed or took part in any of that nonsense hospital gossip. However, no matter how much shit they talked – the nurses – hell, even some of the doctors would kill to get a chance to be with him.

Jessica squeezed my arm as Dr. Cullen approached.

"Afternoon, Jessica… _Bella_."

I nodded my head politely. "Dr. Cullen."

I looked towards Jessica and she seemed to be a little incoherent as she just smiled and waved a pathetic little wave. Dr. Cullen walked past us and disappeared into a patient's room. As soon as he was out of site, Jessica let out a little squeal.

"Dear God! Can that man be any fucking hotter? Fuck!"

"Jess! For Christ's sake, this is a hospital! And, he's a doctor, a _respectable_ doctor, not a piece of meat."

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Bella, please. God did _not_ put that man on this Earth for us not to look at. Anyways, did you notice how he greeted you? …'_Bella' -_ All dramatic and whatnot."

It was mine turn to roll my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, look, I've got to do an IV on Copeland. Cover my other patients for me while I'm in there, cool?"

Jessica nodded. "Sure, _Bella._" Jessica said, mimicking Dr. Cullen's earlier 'dramatic' tone. I just huffed and made my way towards the closet.

'…_did you notice how he greeted you? Bella - All dramatic and whatnot.'_

I shook my head at Jessica's silly nonsense. Really, Dr. Cullen interest in me was completely insane – ludicrous even! I mean, look at that man! Tall, lean, slightly muscular… tousled russet color hair, stunning green eyes, full yet small lips, a touch of morning stubble upon his chiseled – Bella Marie Swan! Get a hold of yourself!!

_God, you're no better than Jessica!_

I rubbed my face. Ugh, I was right. I needed to focus on the task and hand – Mr. Copeland's IV. Punching in the code to the supply closet, I pushed the door opened and walked into the tiny room; I was surprise to notice that I wasn't the only one who was in the room.

Dr. Cullen was in front of me, his back to me. He was bending over, rummaging through one of the bottom shelf bins. All those impure thoughts of Dr. Cullen that I had suppress a moment earlier, came running back to me, full force as his taut ass was waving at me through the thin fabric of his scrubs.

I felt the heat rush to my face as well as down _there_. I gulped.

_Dear God! Please, please don't let him see me… please…_

Turning around, I intended to step out of the tiny closet and give my libido some God damn breathing room. However, upon turning the handle Dr. Cullen turned around.

"Bella?" I heard his tenor voice ask. I cringed, taking a moment to put on my best professional smile before turning around.

"Dr. Cullen! What are you doing here?"

Dr. Cullen raised an eyebrow. "I work here," he said his tone playing on hints of amusement. "I can assume that's the same reason you're here?"

I nodded, chuckling lightly, trying to match his tone. "Oh yes, of course… I meant the supply closet. Is there something you needed?"

Dr. Cullen held up an IV kit in his left hand. "I found it. I was just going to put in a new IV in Mr. Copeland's arm. His current one isn't good anymore."

My eyes widened. "Oh yes, I know! Tracy told me, actually I was coming into get the kit, but it looks like you got it and… yeah," I said, letting my sentence trickle off with a nervous laughter. Dr. Cullen took a step closer to me.

"Well, I'll go ahead and do it; I have to discuss something with him anyways." I nodded.

"Yes, of course… thanks, I mean… I'll just…" I said, motioning towards the door. I turned around once more, placing my handle on the door when he spoke again.

"Bella?"

_Fuck! Why can't this man be completely and utterly hideous and non attractive?_

"Yes, Dr. Cullen?" I asked my voice unsteady. I felt him take a step closer to me as his scent filled my senses.

Soap, Earth and all man. Biting my lower lip, it took all of my strength to stifle a moan.

"How long have you worked here, Bella?" he asked his voice soft and musical.

"Um, about eight months?" I squeaked my voice filled with anxiety.

"Eight months, is that right?"

I nodded my back still to him. Dr. Cullen stepped closer to me, putting his hand on top of mine that was on the door handle. My breath caught in my throat from his unexpected touch.

"Well, you should know by now to call me Edward, Bella. Dr. Cullen is so… formal." And with that, Edward pushed down on the handle, opening the door, moving out from behind me, his body brushing up against mine. Edward turned around.

"I'll see you around, Bella."

**

I was on the verge of tears. Today, was a day from hell. One of my patients had coded and didn't make it through the ordeal. He was young – only 32 and his heart had just stopped beating. To make matters worse, his wife and two kids were in the room when he had stopped breathing. Now, I know they teach you the whole 'losing your patients' bit in Nursing School – how to deal and cope with this kind of shit, but fuck, you really don't get the jest of it until you experience it, first hand – and it wasn't something I was completely ready for.

"Bella?" I looked up to see Jessica standing in front of me.

"Yeah?" I asked. Jessica sat down beside me. "How are you?"

I snorted. I'm great, fine, even. I just had a patient basically die in my arms and I'm fucking spectacular. Tears threaten my eyes once again, but I forced a smile instead.

"I'm okay, really." Jessica nodded, understanding that she'd not need to take it any further.

"Okay… well, it's almost time to get out of here, did you want to grab a drink or…" I shook my head. The last thing I wanted was to be surrounded by people. I wanted to be alone – drink myself silly then probably cry myself to sleep.

"No, no… I'm just going to head home and get some sleep."

Jessica looked towards the clock. "Right… well, I'm out of here, you leaving soon?"

I sighed. "No, I have to change the dressing in thirty-four and then chart some more on…" I said, my head motioning to the now empty room of Mr. Washen, the patient who we were unable to save earlier.

Jessica nodded in acknowledgement, putting her dainty hand on my shoulder as if that would bring me some sort of relief. I patted her hand, reassuring her that I wouldn't go home and do anything crazy. After seeing Jessica leave, I got up and walked towards the supply closet.

True, I needed bandages to change the dressing, but honestly, I just wanted to hide in the small space. I hadn't had a moment alone since the event happened this morning, and I just felt the need to… just be.

Punching in the numbers, I opened the door, and closed it softly behind me. I rummaged through the bandages, grabbing everything I would need, however, the moment I took the time to actually think about what happened – his wife's scream stating that her husband wasn't breathing, her children asking what happened to their daddy – the code team stating that there wasn't any more that they could do – that's when I lost it. I cried, letting my small body coil to the floor, placing my head on my knees, letting the tears and sobs quietly flow freely. This wasn't how it was suppose to be. I mean, people were supposed to come here, to get better – not to get worse and eventually die.

I didn't know how many minutes had past until I had felt a warm hand touch my shoulder.

"Bella?" the soft, musical voice of Dr. Cullen rang out. My head snapped up – I'm sure I looked a mess.

"Oh God! Dr. Cullen – Edward – I" I said, starting to get up, but Edward knelt down, keeping his hand firmly down on my shoulder, keeping me in place.

"Bella, you're okay? What happened?"

I sniffled, looking at his eyes, full of concern. "Mr. Washen, didn't make it today… he…" I was unable to finish my sentence as a soft sob over took my body again.

"Oh Bella…" Edward said, enveloping me in his arms. I knew that this kind of contact was much more intimate than the usual doctor/nurse relationship, but I felt unusually comfortable when it came to Dr. Cullen. Ever since that day he has asked me to refer to him as Edward – we became friends. Whether it was a conversation here or there, or whether it was a quick lunch, it was always welcomed. And it seemed at this moment, it was Edward – my friend, not Edward, my co-worker, my superior.

I felt Edward's loving hands rubbing my back as I sobbed softly onto his white lab coat. After a few moments of letting all that had built up let go, I realized what it truly felt like to be held by Edward. That smell was still there, soap, earth, and all man – completely him. Feeling completely overwhelmed by my emotions, a soft moan escaped my lips.

"Bella?" Edward asked, pulling back. Shit, he had heard me. I cleared my throat and put on a slight smile.

"Sorry, I'm just… you know," I said, waving my hand dismissively. Edward smiled softly, his hands poised on my shoulders.

"It's okay, really. It's hard, I know." I smiled at the man before me, taking in his features. His eyes were of the most vibrant green possible, his nose was long and perfectly shaped, his lips were small, yet full and his jaw had incredible bone structure and it was surround by morning stubble. I licked my lips, wondering what that soft stubble would feel up against my bare skin. I suddenly shivered as my sadness was quickly becoming replaced with overwhelming lust. It was as if my body suddenly noticed the close proximity it had become with the GQ of Forks Memorial.

"Bella, are you… checking me out?" My eyes snapped back to his eyes.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

"I…uh, no? Eh, maybe? I'm sorry… it's just…"

Then, out of nowhere I felt Edward's fingertips graze my cheek. I gasped at his sudden intimate touch.

"Edward?" I asked my voice uncertain. He let his fingertips trail down my cheek, my neck, only to end their caressing at the "V" of my scrub top.

"This may not be the time nor place to tell you this, Bella."

I looked at him my eyebrows furrowed together. Edward sighed softly, as if he was contemplating whether or not to continue. "It's okay, Edward, you can tell me anything. After all, I completely lost it in front of you," I said, a smile appearing slowly on my lips. It was more my curiosity wanting him to continue than anything else. Edward rubbed his face within his hands, then up to his hair making it more disheveled. My fingers ached to follow suit.

"Bella, honestly, this is going to sound creepy, but… I haven't been able to stop thinking about you."

"Yes?" My dumbfound voice responded. Edward breathed outward.

"Everything reminds me of you. When I hear wind chimes, it reminds me of your laughter, or when I see a turkey sandwich - which you order every time we have lunch - I think how much those lunches had made my day; or when I see a beautiful woman, I think how she doesn't even compare to you. I mean, shit, Bella… I'm just… a complete mess when it comes to you. I've tried to tell you how I feel on a multitude of occasions, but I just end up not being able to say it. God, and to think I went to Harvard." With the last statement, he laughed as it was the most ridiculous thing in the world.

I, however, was completely incoherent.

"Bella?" Edward asked, unsure of himself.

"I, uh, confused at the moment? Jesus, Edward, I don't know what to say."

Edward cast his eyes downward. "Oh, well… I see," he said his form moving to get up from the floor, however, my hand caught his arm.

"Wait, Edward… I didn't mean..." He looked back at me, and I continued. "Stay, please. I'm not ready to go back out there, yet." Edward bent down, sitting next to me, his gaze avoiding me.

God, I'm a complete idiot. For once, the man I have lusted after – desired for – for these last few months just said he's been a mess about me. That's it – it's time to stand up, time to –

"I like you too!" I blurted out a little too quickly.

_Fuuuucccckkkk._

Edward turned his face towards me, a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth.

"You what?" he asked. I groaned, hiding my face within my hands.

"Please don't make say it again." Edward chuckled and turned his body to face me. Suddenly all my embarrassment was replaced with on-coming lust. His long fingers curled around my face, touching my skin softly.

"This might be inappropriate to do this here, now, but… I can't seem to help myself."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, but then noticed how Edward's eyes flutter closed, moving his face closer to mine. I inhaled sharply as I realized his lips were pressed gently over mine. I moaned from the sensation, causing Edward to moan on his own accord.

God, what a sound that was.

Wanting more, I parted my lips slightly, running my tongue over his bottom lip. At this notion, Edward's hands moved from my face to my small waist, pulling me closer to him. I obliged, eagerly, and made my own motion to settle myself on his lap. Ignoring the fact that we were in the hospital supply closet, I hungrily nipped at his bottom lip, his mouth opened up to me and I tasted him – sweet mint. I groaned, my hands tangling up within his luscious locks, my breasts, pressed against his chest, begging for him to touch them.

Seeming to get the hint, Edward's hands travel up my waist, around my rib cage and gently caressed my breasts through the thin fabric of my scrubs. Breaking the kiss, with our chests heaving, my eyes searched out Edward's. His usual bright green eyes were now hazed over – a cloud of lust resided in them.

"Edward?" I asked breathily.

"Yeah?" he replied back just as out of breath as I was.

"We're in the supply closet."

Edward looked around and laughed, "God, we are, aren't we?"

I laughed along with his infectious laugh. However, the laughter died down a silence came upon us. I was still sitting in Edward's lap and I could feel him pulsing through the fabric of his uniform – automatically, my hips grinded over him.

"Argh, Bella. Please…" Feeling a confidence surge through me, I boldly asked, "Please what, Dr. Cullen?" His hips automatically bucked upwards answering his question for him. I stifled a soft moan, my fingertips, pressing into the skin of his shoulders. Edward took a moment, his hands moving up from my hips, to my slender waist, to the sides of my breasts, and finally rested in my chestnut waves. His face leaned in closer to mine, his lips ghosted over mine softly, then moved to my ear, his breath rightfully hot on my skin.

"Lock the door, Bella." I shuddered slightly – the sexual tone of his voice, piercing down my entire body in complete and utter ecstasy.

In a quick breath, I stood up from Edward's lap, turned towards the door and clicked the door into 'lock'. However, before I could even think about turning around, Edward had moved himself behind me, his body pinning me to the door.

"Edward…" I breathed, my body pulsating in anticipation.

"Shh, Bella. Let me… let me love you," he said his voice deep and soft. I felt his fingertips move aside my hair and then felt the warm rush of his breath on the soft, sensitive skin on my neck. His hands were once again placed around my thin waist, gripping it tightly. They moved upwards – slowly – torturing me. Finally, his hands moved up my ribcage and around to the front of my body, grasping my breasts into each of his palms. He groaned, his teeth now nipping at my neck.

"God, so fucking perfect."

My breathing grew slightly erratic – as well as my pulse. "Please Edward; please… let me see you, let me touch you." Without hesitation, Edward dropped both hands and took a step back from my body. I quickly turned around and a smile crept up to my lips. Edward was in front of me – his breathing matching mine, his hair disarrayed, his eyes dancing with untold promises. But most of all – it was his lower region that had me foaming at the mouth. With a bold move, I grabbed onto the waistband of his scrubs and pushed him into the door. His features were those of surprise, but they quickly changed into something that looked like – anticipation.

I stepped in front of him, my hands quickly making work on the ties of his scrub pants. Edward quickly followed suit, his hands fumbling with my own pants. As soon as we made work of the pants, the tops quickly followed as well as what we had on underneath – well, what I had underneath.

Who knew Dr. Cullen was a commando-type of man?

My body – which was basically panting for this naked man before me – my center pulsating as if it was in rhythm of my pounding heart; as if to answer my body's call, Edward's poised hands moved over the softness of my tummy and downwards. His hands gently caressed my most intimate spot, causing my body to arch – pushing itself into him. I felt him groan, his head falling back into the hardness of the door with a soft thud.

"God, Bella… so fucking wet…"

I grinned; enjoying the attention his expert fingers were giving my body. His lips leaned down, capturing my lips within his. His tongue eagerly forced its way through my lips, enticing a moan from the both of us. My hands ran down the firm-ness of his toned upper body, my nails dragging over the smooth curves of his muscles. They eagerly reached his hips bones and followed down the deep 'V' that was perfectly carved in his body. I reached around to the back of him, taking the soft skin of his butt and squeezing it softly. He responded by moving his fingers faster, taking on a pleasurable rhythm - making my body writher in anticipation.

"Oh God, fuck… yes… please, Edward, please…"

Edward's green eyes danced dangerously with lust. "What Bella? Please what?" he asked his voice rough and low.

"Please… I'm so…" before I could finish my plea, Edward's hands quickly receded from my body, his hands being placed with something hard, warm and pulsating. Indistinctively, my hips bucked in response. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist. Edward stumbled in slight surprise – but he quickly recovered, grabbing my hips and quickly guiding himself into me.

"God…" I moaned, my eyes closing in pure fucking pleasure. Edward softly pushed my back against the wall, levering himself and began to slowly move within me. His fingers curled around my hips, the soft pads of his fingertips surely leaving marks in my skin – not that I fucking cared.

"Bella… Bella… Bella," he moaned, his face buried in my hair, his kisses wet and soft against my cheek and neck. My hands slide up his neck and into his GQ hair, my fingers getting lost in its fullness. I pulled on it, forcing his face to pull back and for his lips to meet mine once again. He didn't argue. His lips were soft and warm – his tongue supple and smooth –his cock hard and hot, thrusting in and out, making me come dangerously close to giving me what I want – what I _needed_ from him.

"Edward… please, don't stop. I'm so God damn close. Oh _God_…" The steady rhythm of Edward's mouth – tongue – cock, were pushing me closer and closer to the edge – I knew that I couldn't hold on for much longer.

"Bella – now, please, fucking now… I'm… fuck…" I could feel his dick throb within me, pushing my own orgasm over the edge. I meshed my lips with his – trying to stifle the noises of our combined pleasure. Slowly, Edward's movement slowed and his lips pulled back from mine.

"Wow…" I laughed in response.

"Yeah, I was kind of thinking the same thing." He smiled crookedly, laughing along with me.

After a few moments, our breathing returned to somewhat normal and we came out of our lust-filled fog. He gently untangled his body from mine, placing a soft kiss on my shoulder and reached down for our clothing, handing my discarded clothes to me. I took them gratefully and started to get dressed as well as him. The site of his naked body – instantly making me wanting him again, momentarily distracted me. God, I was such a pervert.

"What are you looking at, Bella?" I shook my mind out of the gutter and bit my lip innocently.

"Nothing?" I said meekly. Edward chuckled his beautiful laugh, pulling on his white lab coat.

"Come here." I smiled as I pulled my top over my chest and embraced myself within Edward's arms and sighed contently. Edward and I stood there enjoying the moment when we heard the small beeps of numbers being punched in and the rattling of the door trying to open. We looked at one another briefly.

"This isn't a onetime thing, Bella."

I nodded as Edward put one of his fingers underneath my chin and kissed my lips softly. I smiled as the door rattled again and a curse came with it. I broke mine and Edward's embrace as I reached for the door, unlocking it and opening it. I was greeted by Jessica's frustrated expression.

"Something's wrong with the door," she said pouting.

I shook my head. "It's fine."

All of a sudden, Edward appeared behind me. "Thanks for helping me find these, Bella," he said, holding up some random items. Jessica's mouth dropped into an 'O' and her face turned a bright red.

"No problem, Dr. Cullen."

Edward nodded with a slight smile and took off down the hall. A faint smile appeared on my lips.

"Bella Swan!" Jessica screeched.

"What?" I said in a hushed tone. Jessica just shook her head, following me down the hallway.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," she replied. But her smile said it all… and so did mine.

* * *

:)

We hope you enjoyed it and reviews are welcomed as always! Off, to finish ATOTE... while K finishes a chapter of Forever... damn, I need to work on Unknown too...

Done rambling... promise!

Come join me on Twitter!! Name is XShear - I make funnies. :)

- Becca

* * *

I am working on forever and 101 damnit!! LOL :P

Just a quick reminder for you guys to go out and nominate your favorite stories *wink* *wink*

Specially Forever is Where We Meet (by me), Unknown (by Becca) and ATOTE!! (collab!)

**Twilght Indies:** http://theindietwificawards (dot) com/nominations (dot) aspx

*The Indies are designed specifically for fics who are under-recognized, so regardless if you want to nominate me or not, if you know of a great author that you feel deserves more recognition then go and nominate them!! :D

**or the Bellies**: http://www (dot) thecatt (dot) net/tw/Nomination (dot) aspx

thank you and please nominate/ vote for your favorite fics! **Nominations end Wednesday, June 24** so go vote!!!! :D

-kARLA


	6. 5: Marriage Counselor's Office

So here's the new one-shot!! It's a lot shorter than what my average chapters are but I still love it. I hope you guys do as well- K

I heart Becca!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT RELATED CHARACTERS. NOR DO I HAVE A BA OR KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT PSYCHOLOGY, THIS IS MEANT PURELY FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES.

* * *

**Marriage Counseling**

"Dr. Swan, Mr. Cullen, your five o'clock is here," Angela, my assistant called out from the intercom.

Disregarding the obvious blush that colored my features, I told Angela to give me a few minutes before letting him in. I took a few deep breaths, trying to close off 'blushing Bella' and taking out my 'Dr. Swan' persona. Usually, I had no problem going into full counselor mode; however, when it came to Mr. Edward Cullen all bets were simply off.

My first meeting with Edward was not a pleasant one, then again, my first meeting with most of my clients never were. I worked as a marriage counselor. Couples counseling was something that was normally was very rewarding to me - I guess you could say I was a true romantic. Helping couples fall back in love and rediscovering themselves within their marriage was a wonderful thing to see. But, of course, there were always the other end of the spectrum.

I sighed, closing the article I was reading online.

Edward and Tanya Cullen were the perfect example of a 'lost cause'. I had been working with them for a little over two months and instead of helping, I felt that every meeting we had brought them closer to divorce.

I had tried several techniques with them, none worked. I had already considered talking to them about separation; however I still needed a little time to cancel out any other treatments.

In my years of experience I had never met such a mismatched couple. From what I understood, it seemed the couple rushed into marriage after only a month of knowing each other. The thrill and lust of the first moments of their relationship seemed like the perfect basis for a marriage. Regretfully, now that they were married and had taken the time to actually get to know each other, they realized that maybe they had not made the best decision.

That's how I came into the picture. Apparently Mrs. Cullen believed a few sessions with Seattle's 'hottest' marriage counselor would set her husband straight. Much to my dismay, Tanya believed that 'counseling' meant I would tell her husband how wrong he was and 'train him', as she so blatantly said in one of our one-on-one sessions. Needless to say she got a big surprise when I explained there would be no 'training' whatsoever.

The woman was a complete nightmare. Beautiful for sure, but off the record, she was a complete and utter bitch. A princess who thought everything should go her way or else it wouldn't go at all.

Edward Cullen, on the other hand, was a totally different story. Okay, so he was drop dead gorgeous, just like his wife, but there was more to him than that. He was intelligent, sweet, and a total gentleman. He was patient and calm, usually the one to hold his temper whenever his 'wife' started yelling and going into full bitch mode.

"Ready, Bella?" Angela's voice asked again.

I pressed the intercom. "Send him in, Ange. Since he's the last of the day, go ahead and close up."

"Thanks, Bella. I'll see you tomorrow."

I stood up, grabbed my notepad and checked my appearance in the mirror. I straightened my pencil skirt and made sure my white blouse was completely tucked in. Straightening my thick rimmed glasses, I finally decided there was nothing I could do with the now messy bun that tamed my brown hair.

A soft knock interrupted my assessment. I quickly straightened up and headed for the chair strategically placed in front of the couch where my patients usually sat.

Just as I was sitting down, Edward opened the door. "Dr. Swan?" he asked hesitantly.

"Please come in, Edward. And, it's Bella." I motioned to the couch.

Edward smiled and closed the door. I had to stifle any sort of reaction as I looked at his form.

_Fuck me..._

He looked amazing. He was wearing a suit - like always - but usually he was perfectly straightened and completely proper in his attire. Today, his suit was still in place, however, the collar in his blue shirt was unbuttoned and his black tie hung loose around his neck. His hair was in complete disarray, as if he had been running his hands through it.

The butterflies in my stomach went wild.

_Calm down, Bella! He's married, remember? _

"Are you alright?" Edward asked, breaking me out of my internal ramble.

"Yes, yes… of course."

_Act professional. _

"So, Edward, tell me how your week went," I said as he took a seat on my classic psychologist couch.

Edward laughed humorlessly. "It was quite an eventful week."

I furrowed my brow. "Would you care to elaborate?" I asked, straightening my glasses. I crossed my legs and leaned back against my chair.

To my amazement, Edward seemed distracted by the movement. His gaze became fixated on my legs. I blushed and cleared my throat. He immediately lifted his head, looking sheepish.

_What the fuck was that about?_

Dismissing the moment, I quickly regained my composure. "We don't have to talk about Tanya right away. You can tell me about your week in general, we'll go from there."

Edward nodded, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. In the past months I had discovered, Edward usually opened up better when he was eased into the subject at hand. Most of our meetings ended up being normal conversations; it was as if we were getting to know each other, since he would ask me questions as well. In the spirit of getting him to trust me, I had relented quite a bit of information about myself, as well as learning a lot about him.

We talked for about an hour about his work and just random every day things. I knew I had to press on the real reason he was here, but I couldn't bring myself to do that.

Talking with him seemed so natural; it was very difficult for me to channel the doctor/patient environment. It was easy to find myself offering opinions and insight as if I were talking to a friend, not a client. It was then that I realized I had to stop whatever was happening between us before it got out of hand.

I checked the clock, noting we still had time to discuss what we had agreed would be our topic for this week: intimacy. I waited for a few moments, noticing that Edward seemed more relaxed than when he first came in.

"Do you think you're ready to talk about our topic?" I asked giving him what I hoped would be a reassuring smile.

He immediately closed off on me. I could feel his mind shut off and his eyes block whatever emotion they might portray.

This was, perhaps, the only conflict I had with Edward in out sessions. He never really offered any information by himself. As a counselor, having to pry the information out of your patients was a sure sign either the patient was not interested in getting better or they did not trust you enough.

I waited for a moment before pressing on the subject. "Edward, you need to be open with me if you're willing to save your marriage."

He cringed at my words. "I'm not comfortable talking to _you_ about my sex life," his words were harsh, frustrated. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, angling his body away from me.

I tried not to notice the sting of his words on my heart. He affected me more than I was ever willing to admit to myself.

"Intimacy is a very important part of a marriage," I said in a professional tone.

"There is no intimacy," Edward spat, running his hands through his unruly hair. The bronze locks ended up sticking up, making his anger seem rather comical.

I tried to think of the best thing to say. I already knew, from this week's one-on-one meeting with Tanya that the couple seemed to be going through a bit of a dry spell. Just two days ago, Tanya had described in detail just how passionate Edward could be. I found myself constantly trying to steer the conversation back towards their marriage and away from the vivid descriptions of what Edward's tongue could do. Not to mention, the raging jealousy that had made me cut the session short with a stupid excuse of running out of time. According to Tanya, Edward hated our counseling sessions, consequently denying sex from his wife from the moment they started coming to my office.

I sighed, there was no way I could force him into telling me something he didn't want to discuss. So I would just have to explain there was no way I could help him.

"Edward, if you're not willing to let me help you, then I don't think these sessions will help."

His head was turned to the side, carefully avoiding me. "In fact, these previous weeks I've started thinking on talking to you and you wife about your options," I continued.

"What do you mean?" he asked his tenor rough and on edge.

Biting my lip, I briefly wondered if I was doing the right thing. However, if I was honest to myself then I had to admit I had invested too much of myself on this particular man. The way I was starting to feel towards him, the way I looked forward to the meetings where we would be alone was way too personal for my liking. This had to stop, for my sake and the sake of my career.

"My partner, Dr. Jasper Hale will take over your sessions from now on," I said.

I took my glasses off, rubbing my eyes against the headache cause by the whirlwind of emotions in me. When I finally looked up, his dark green eyes were looking at me with such intensity my heart skipped a beat.

The moment my dull brown eyes met his vibrant green orbs I felt the air shift between us. Suddenly the room buzzed with electricity. It was as if the thick, invisible wall surrounding him had snapped, letting his presence dominate the whole room.

"I want you." His voice was deep and low, I was unable to contain the pleasant shiver that spread through my core.

_Snap out of it Bella! He's talking about meetings, not you in particular. _

"I don't think that is the best-" I tried to say, putting my glasses back in my face and avoiding his eyes by scribbling some random notes in my pad.

He interrupted me. "Bella," he groaned making me look up.

"Mr. Cullen, our time seems to be up," I said nervously. I eyed the clock and silently thanked my fate because I was right. "Angela will schedule an appointment with Dr. Hale and I will let him know of your progress."

Edward's jaw dropped at my dismissal. The moment he saw me stand up and turn my back to him, he snapped out of his trance and spoke up. "I don't need anymore therapy," he said, his voice rising.

I continued walking towards my desk, ignoring the menace in his words. "Well, Mr. Cullen, if you want to save your marriage then I would suggest you get used to the idea," I said, my back still turned while I reached down for some papers in my desk.

"Perhaps, you will find it easier to trust Dr. Hale." The moment the words fell from my mouth, he snapped.

It took him less than two seconds to jump up from his chair, stroll towards me and press himself against my bent form. His strong, warm hands grabbed a hold of my hips, his fingers drilling into my skin as he pulled me against the hard length straining against his pants.

A gasp left me as I pulled myself upright. I moaned as I discovered my movement allowed my ass to brush up against his hips; the slight friction seeming to engulf my whole body in fire.

The shock of our position made me move away instinctively. However, before I could move one inch, Edward moved one of his hands to my stomach, stopping just below my breasts and pulling me back towards him. My hands immediately moved to his arms, my nails digging into his suit jacket. His hips grinded against my backside, I couldn't help but grind against him as well.

"You really want to know why I won't talk to you about sex?" he growled softly into my ear. I was complete putty against him.

He didn't wait for a response. "It's because to me _you are sex. _Not that witch I called my wife, not any of the bimbos I've met in my life…"

I tried to understand what he meant as he whispered huskily into my ear, but having him so close was beyond intoxicating.

"I can't have sex with my wife if I'm constantly thinking about you. I can't talk openly with you when I'm constantly wondering what you are wearing under that tight skirt, or what it would feel like to rip those prudish blouses and expose these glorious tits." His hands moved upwards, cupping my breasts and giving them a squeeze as he pressed his cock against my backside once more.

"Argh," I moaned, vaguely aware of how embarrassing the sound was.

"From the first moment I laid eyes on you, I knew _you_ we're it for me…" His pliant fingers circled my nipples, outlining the hardening flesh over the thin cotton of my blouse.

My harsh panting was making me dizzy. My lips ached from how I was biting them - mainly to avoid any more embarrassing moans. I knew I had to stop this. Every alarm in my head was going off, the voices in my head yelling _WARNING! DANGER_! but my body didn't seem to respond. It stayed in place, enjoying the sensuous feelings of Edward's hands, and the luxurious feel of his hot breath on my neck.

"We need to stop," I whispered, angling my neck so he could kiss the soft flesh residing there.

"Then stop me," he challenged, nibbling my pulse point and sucking freely.

I gasped, pressing my ass harder against his cock. His hands left my breasts and moved to my hips lifting them and taking control of my movements.

He pushed into me so hard I lost my balance. I fell forward, catching myself with my hands on my desk just in time. I knew he wasn't going to let me fall, but that motion woke me from my Edward-induced haze.

"No," I said firmly, somehow managing to squirm away from him.

Edward froze at my harsh tone. His hands clasped down his sides and he looked down, ashamed. I managed to ignore the tent in his pants and walk towards my office door, needing to put as much space between us as possible.

"I... I think it would be best if you left," I stuttered. My hands shook as I reached the door and opened it, motioning him to leave.

He slowly moved closer, his gaze still locked with the floor. He stopped right in front on me, pausing for a moment, before lifting his head - his expression determined.

"I'm sorry," he said with sincerity.

I shook my head, pursing my lips to stop myself from saying anything stupid.

"_This_ was not how I pictured telling you... but, I meant every word. I have never wanted anyone so bad. And it's not just your body, it's everything about you. Please, don't runaway from this… I know you feel it too," he finished, his eyes begging with mine. He took a step forward, his body almost touching mine.

"This is wrong," my voice cracked. "You're married! I-" I tried to move further away from him but he stopped me.

His hands wrapped around my arms. "I'm not married," he interrupted.

"What?" I inquired.

"I filled the divorce papers this morning. I only came in to tell you I didn't need therapy, but I got so caught talking to you I didn't want to ruin it…" he said quickly.

My mouth fell open in shock. "What?" I asked again, this time my voice just above a whisper.

"I hoped I could ease my way into asking you out. I know it's soon, but I couldn't stand the thought of hiding my feelings any longer… and when you hassled me into talking about Tanya I just snapped. I'm so sorry, you deserve so much better than that," he said, half scolding himself.

My brain seemed to take forever to process what he was saying.

_Edward is getting divorced! _

_No more bitch Tanya!_

_He …wants me?_

_He wants me…_

The last statement however in my mind before I finally found the will to talk. "You are getting a divorce? And you're sure that is what you want?"

Edward exhaled, frustratingly, as if I wasn't getting the big picture. "Yes, Bella. Getting married was a mistake. The only thing I want right now is you… but I would understand if you want to take things slow. Hell, I know I do! But I still want to be with you… in any way."

It only took me half a second to understand that. The moment the words left his mouth I knew I wanted him as well.

"I want you too," I said, breaking away from his hold and jumping into his arms.

My lips quickly found his and kissed him without restrain; my tongue softly running along his lips waiting for a chance to taste him. He opened his mouth and brushed his tongue against mine, the action sending a shock of electricity through my body. Suddenly I couldn't get close enough. I pressed my aching breasts to his chest, my hips to his, my hands flying to his hair and yanking him down forcefully into my mouth.

He wasted no time, dismissing his jacket and working on the buttons of my blouse.

"Door," I mumbled, yanking away from his sweet lips and undoing his messy tie.

I heard the harsh bang of the door closing before Edward picked me up bridal style and led me over to the long couch. I didn't notice my blouse was completely undone until he set me down in the couch, my harsh pants making my breasts rise up and down. The undone blouse exposed the cream colored simple bra.

Edward paused for a moment, sitting beside me and dipping down to nuzzle my covered breasts. "So fucking perfect," he whispered.

His fingers soon joined his mouth, pinching and pulling my nipples at leisure. I rubbed my thighs together trying to find some sort of release.

"Oh, God," I whimpered. "Stop," I panted, almost crazy from the teasing.

He immediately complied, leaning back to look at me. I grasped his head and pulled him to me, once again joining our lips. Still joined I stood on my knees, taking off my blouse and bra, Edward did the same. He wrapped his arms around me, pressing my pebbled nipples against his hard chest.

My mouth trailed lower, kissing his perfect jaw line, then his neck and finally kissing his muscled chest, trailing my tongue over his nipple.

"I want to taste you," I said, against his skin.

I felt him shudder and took it as my chance to take control. I quickly stood up, kissing my way back to his mouth. He seemed mesmerized by my actions, his hands touching every part of naked skin he could reach. I did the same, my hands hovered over his chiseled back down to his ass and then forward to his toned abdomen. I used my nails to lightly graze the skin I touched.

When I reached his shoulders I pushed him down into the couch, breaking our kiss in the process. He didn't complain, however, when the new position left me standing before him completely naked from the waist up. His eyes leveled perfectly with my perky breasts, his hands trailed up my torso to cup the round mounds. My head fell back in ecstasy.

"Wait," I whimpered. He massaged my tits for a moment, leaning in to kiss each nipple tenderly before leaning back.

When I was finally released from his touch I walked back to my desk and grabbed the necessary protection from my drawers - a pack of condoms. As a marriage counselor I was required to inform couples of all aspects of relationships, even protection.

"For later," I said, tossing them next to him on the couch.

Edward simply nodded, pulling me towards him. I pushed him back, waving my finger. "Not yet," I smirked.

He didn't have time to question me before I dropped to my knees and rubbed his legs suggestively. "Bella, you don't have to-"

"I said I wanted to taste you, and I meant it," I said moving my hands to his zipper and slowly pulling it down.

Edward immediately clamped his hands on his sides, keeping them tightly wrapped against his sides while I slowly removed his pants, then boxers. My mouth watered the moment his amazing length came into view. He was perfect, long, thick and hard.

I wrapped my hands around it, lightly pumping it, not nearly as hard as he wished I did. "Bella," he groaned, his hips jumping up in need of friction.

"Do you like that, Edward?" I asked innocently.

He looked amazing, his face contorted in pleasure and anticipation. I couldn't stop looking at him as I leaned forward and licked the tip of his cock.

"Fuck," Edward cried.

"I'm taking that as a 'yes'," I giggled, wrapping his lips against his tip and sucking lightly.

"Yes, baby… oh, fuck, I love it," he moaned, looking down at me and I took him deeper and deeper into my mouth.

I looked up at him, my eyes locking with his. I felt him twitch inside my mouth and I moaned in pleasure, moving more forcefully up and down his cock.

"I fantasized about this… oh, dear God," he moaned. "Your beautiful chocolate-colored eyes looking up from your fucking glasses while I fucked your hot mouth," I blushed, but continued. Pumping faster, sucking harder. I don't think he meant to give me that much information but I would still use it against him.

I released him with a soft pop. "Am I how you imagined?" I asked pumping his member with my hands; I licked my lips trying to be seductive.

It must have worked since Edward's hands left his sides and wrapped around my arms and pulled me up to a standing position - he remained sitting. "Better, so much fucking better," he said moving to the zipper of my skirt.

"My turn," he smirked, snaking his hands under my unzipped skirt and panties, and yanking them down to my feet.

I took off my glasses letting them fall to the floor and stepped out of my clothes, noticing my tall heels were still in place. As I moved to take them off, Edward fell to his knees.

He moved my hands to his shoulders. "Hold on," he said.

Before I knew it, he maneuvered my right leg up to one of the hand rests of the couch, leaving me bare and completely exposed to him. His hands moved to my hips, maintaining my balance and he dipped down to taste my folds.

"Edward!" I cried. I would've fallen back if it wasn't for his strong hands holding me in place. I quickly moved my hands to his hair, pulling it as his glorious tongue tasted and probed the sensitive nerves of my clit.

"I need you," I panted. "I need you _now_."

Edward sucked on my clit one last time and then pulled back, he hands still holding my hips. I brushed his hands away and pushed him on the couch. I wasted no time in straddling his legs. He hastily reached for the condoms and I helped him roll it on, while he assaulted my neck with kisses.

As soon as the rubber was in place, I scooted my hips over his. Edward's hand moved to my ass, grabbing it tightly and pushing me down his aching erection.

"Bella," he moaned as I slid down; my soaked folds easing around his thick cock, my inners muscles cramping against the invasion.

He leaned back against the couch to an almost sitting position, enjoying the view of my bouncing breasts as I found a rhythm to please us both. I loved the feeling of him deep in me, the sounds he made as I rose and fell; the way he gripped my ass tighter as I undulated my hips just before rising again.

It wasn't long before all thought was lost and all I knew was pleasure. The sounds of our slapping skin, our frenzied moans and unintelligible mutterings filling the room.

"I'm close, baby," Edward growled, his features in tight concentration.

I cupped my tits, pinching my nipples, half-crazy with needing release. "I- I-" I gasped, unable to form a single sentence as I bounced over him; my muscles aching for release.

"Let go, Bella. Just feel, baby," Edward moaned, his left hand leaving my ass and moving forward to my clit - rubbing and pinching in time with my movements.

"Oh, God!" I yelled my releasing coming from my in thick shuddering waves. Edward let go immediately after, lifting his hips and pushing into mine.

I fell forward, completely spent and satisfied. A small smile imprinted on my face. I tried to hide my contentment, somewhat embarrassed.

Edward pulled out of me, and then relaxed wrapping his arms around my back, trailing soft touches as we cuddled on the couch. He moved a hand to cup my chin and lift my gaze to his.

"Dinner tomorrow?" he asked, his features expectant.

I laughed heartedly. "Yes."

I knew this was probably the worst situation in which to meet someone special. However, as I rested my head on Edward's chest again and heard his erratic heartbeat, I knew somehow everything would be all right.

* * *

I read and love every single review... even if its just to correct my grammar and mistakes. So please!! leave me a review!! no on to announcements:

**ITS HERE**!! FIRST ROUND VOTING FOR **THE INDIE TWIFIC AWARDS**!! :D

So, here's how it goes!!

**Story Name:** **101 Places to have sex before you die (collab with XShear)  
Category: Best Undiscovered Erotica WIP**

First Round of Voting starts** Thursday, July 9 **and lasts through **Sunday, July 12.**

You can vote here:

http://theindietwificawards (dot) com/vote (dot) aspx --- link on my profile page.

**_VOTE!! VOTE!! VOTE!! _**

and remember out other stories ;)

**Story Name:**** Forever is where we meet  
Category: Best Alternate Universe Human WIP**

**Story Name:**** Unknown (XShear)   
Category: Best Alternate Universe WIP**

**Story Name:****A Tale of Two Edwards (collab with XShear)  
Categories: Best Alternate Universe Human WIP, Best Collaboration WIP, Best Undiscovered Erotica WIP**

Please go out and support us, and every author nominated!! (check out the noms list!!)

If you want more information on the awards, check out their website!! **_gustariana_** and **_hmonster04_** did a wonderful job on the awards!!

Twilght Indies: http://theindietwificawards (dot) com/nominations (dot) aspx

*The Indies are designed specifically for fics who are under-recognized, so regardless if you want to vote me or not, if you know of a great author that you feel deserves more recognition then go and vote for them!! :D

THANK YOU EVERYONE!!

-kARLA


	7. 6: Ferris Wheel

Hey guys, it's me, Becca! This brilliant chapter is mine and we are .! Now, of course the two main characters are Edward and Bella... but a certain someone does make a special appearance in the chapter - it's one of my favorite and beloved characters. :)) If you haven't read, "A Tale of Two Edwards", you might not understand the character, so I suggest you read it first!

Link for ATOTE on my profile! :D

IMPORTANT NOTE: Edward's complete name in this chapter is: EDWARD JAMES MASEN-CULLEN please don't be freaked out by the names used.

Anyways, this one is a bit short - but not so short that it's pointless and empty. So... yeah, enjoy!

Karla - Thanks for everything babe. You know I love youuuuu.

qjmom is an awesome beta, thanks love!

Disclaimer: I don't own shit. Well, a leather jacket that reminds me slightly of Rob - that, I do own. xD

* * *

**Ferris Wheel**

"There is absolutely no fucking way I am going on that thing, James!" I screeched, looking upwards to the contraption Masen was currently pointing to.

I wrapped my arms around my tiny frame; the thin long-sleeved thermal I had chosen to wear wasn't really doing its job on keeping me warm. It was mainly my fault though, as it was mid October and the New York weather was starting to turn into the bitter cold winter New York was known for.

"And why bloody not, Swan?"

"Why not? _Why not_?" I seethed.

Masen seemed to chuckle at my dilemma. "Love, it's just a ferris wheel."

"No, _love_, it's a fucking death trap," I said, mimicking his favorite nickname for me.

Masen just rolled his eyes and sighed, wrapping both his arms around my shoulders, pulling out bodies close, warming them slightly. My body responded by shivering – not from the cold breeze that had just swept up my thin shirt – but from the small contact that our bodies had just made. God, I loved that he could do that to me.

Noticing my body's sudden response to his, Masen leaned in closer letting his lips brush across the top part of my ear. "I promise, if you go…" he whispered softly, "I'll keep you warm."

I moaned slightly, pulled back slightly and pouted. "Baby, no…" I pleaded.

Masen sighed – completely exasperated. "For fuck's sake, Swan, come on. Stop being such a bloody baby, it's just a carnival ride."

I stood back, a little taken a back at his tone. "No," I said again, showing my defiance by crossing my arms. Masen managed to pry one of my hands loose, grabbed it and kissed it gently.

"Bella," he whispered, his soft, devious lips lingering on my hand. I turned my head, determined to ignore him.

"Love," he tried again, whispering softly, pulling my body closer to his once and allowing for us to touch again. I had to stifle a moan from the sweet contact.

"Swan," he pleaded, wrapping his long fingers on around my neck, his lips just mere inches from mine.

This time I tried to shift my hips, trying to squash out the burning need in my groin his little nicknames always created. Finally, he sighed and placed a small kiss at the base of my neck, his lips mumbling on my skin in between his loving, pleasurable kisses.

"Baby, please? Just this once, I promise, you'll fucking love it."

I sighed and indistinctively pressed my hips up against his. Masen responded by tracing the underside of my breast with his thumb.

"Bella…" he tried once more, his lips now grazing the lower part of my ear. I moaned out loud, my body needing more of… _something_.

"Yes… God, yes, James," I said – thinking more of my body's needs than my mind's stability.

_Shit, shit, shit!_

Masen pulled back and kissed my lips quickly, happily. "Brilliant! You'll love it… it's an insane view from the top!"

I swallowed back my nervousness. There was something about me and heights that did not get along.

**

Instead of feeling like I was standing in line for the ferris wheel I felt like I was standing in line for the electric chair, awaiting a painful, excruciating death. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and counted to three.

One…

_What's the worst that can happen?_

Two…

_Fall out and die. _

Three…

_Ah, that's a fucking good one._

I immediately turned around; intent on telling James that there was no fucking possible way this would happen. However, I was surprised to see that I was already being pushed in the seating of the little red dinky cart. Masen pulling down the so-called, 'safety bar', and I realized I was too late. Shit – I must of fucking zoned out.

"Swan, are you okay? You look kind of… green."

"I… I can't… breathe… I can't," I said, my 'flight or fight' instincts kicking in.

Masen gently grabbed my shoulders. "Bella, love… look at me."

My eyes darted around as the death machine started to turn upwards. "Edward, I can't… heights," I squealed.

Masen shook my shoulders slightly, yet, I still ignored him. All I could feel was the heavy thumping of my heart. Out of the corner of my eye, I somehow noticed Masen quickly shifting out of something. I felt something heavy drop into my lap. I quickly looked down – it was his beloved leather jacket. He then quickly put his hand underneath the semi-heavy material, resting his hand on the top part of my dark, denim jeans. I wanted to ask him what the fuck he was doing, when I felt his warm, soothing breath on my ear.

"We need to distract you, Swan. Close your eyes, baby. Take a deep breath."

I did as he asked. Drawing a deep breath from my lungs, I closed my eyes trying to will my body to calm the fuck down. After inhaling the first breath, I noticed that Masen's fingers quickly made nothing out of undoing the top button of my jeans. I gasped sharply as he pulled the zipper down – willing my voice to speak.

"Please tell me you're not going to do what I think you're going to do."

When Edward didn't respond, I pleaded. "Edward…"

I felt Masen's lips on my ear once again. "Bella, breathe. This will help, I promise – trust me, Love."

I stalled for a moment and then nodded, opening my legs a bit wider, giving my love better access. Almost instantly I felt Masen's long, cold fingers slid down my jeans and into my warmth. I gasped loudly, throwing my head back, unconsciously hitting the red painted metal with a soft thud. The sensation of Masen's cold-laced fingers mixed with the wetness and heat of my cunt was in-fucking-credible. I panted quietly, my eyes still tightly closed. Somewhere, in the background of my emotional haze was Masen's beautiful chuckle. I felt him lean in closer, the side of his body pressing closer to mine.

"You look unbelievable right now, love… your lips are parted, just begging to be kissed and tongue-fucked properly," he whispered.

I thrust my hips upwards, willing him to get on with it. "Then do it." I retorted, needing more than just his expert fingers sliding up and down my slit.

When he didn't make any move to do anything or change his rhythm, my voice demanded more. "Please, Edward… fucking do _something_."

A few more seconds went by as he hesitated, then I felt his fingers encircling my clit and I nearly came and the gentle contact.

"Fuck…" I breathed out in a hushed tone as Masen's pressure on my clit became more and more prominent, slowly igniting my body into sexual obviation.

"God, love… you are so incredibly wet right now. You can't even imagine the shit I want to do to you right now." I squeezed my thighs together at his words.

_More!_ My brain demanded.

"Tell me, James… please, fucking tell me." I felt Masen's un-occupied hand, pull back the loose hair from my neck, resting his chin on my shoulder. I felt his fingers slow down their rhythm – he went back to sliding his fingers up and down my slit, slowly – achingly.

"Mmm… well, first, Swan, I would take these ridiculously tight jeans off of your long, lovely legs. Mm, you know that I love how soft your pale skin is."

I nodded and whimpered, willing him to continue on.

"Then, knowing you, you naughty girl – you wouldn't be wearing any panties, would you?" he taunted. I bit my bottom lip, shaking my head feverishly.

God, fuck… I want to shake the hand of who ever taught this man how to use his fingers.

"Good girl, you know I love it when you don't wear anything underneath, so fucking sexy." He paused for a moment, re-adjusted his position and took a deep breath.

"God, seeing you wither like this baby, is making me insanely hard." At his words, I wanted to open my eyes – I wanted to see just how hard he was. Masen seemed to read my mind.

"Bella – don't. Don't love… keep those gorgeous eyes of yours closed."

I felt a jerk of a movement from the contraption – and my breath hitched slightly. Masen seemed unaffected by the movement and continued on.

"Where was I? Oh yes, no panties. Now, the sight of your bottom half, gloriously naked makes me very hard, Swan… what should we do about that, love?" he asked, his voice deep and heavy. His fingers stopped their tortured rhythm and circled my clit once more. My hands gripped the edge of the cart tightly.

"Should I kiss your lovely pussy until I make you come then fuck you properly? Or should we just skip the bloody foreplay and get right down to the fucking?" Masen asked, his lips mumbling against my skin as he expertly thrust two of his fingers into me.

"Ah!" I cried softly, scrunching my face in pure fucking ecstasy. Masen's lips moved upwards, his teeth biting the soft bottom flesh of my ear.

"My thoughts exactly, Swan – fuck the bloody foreplay."

A few moments passed – Masen's lips were busy with alternating kissing my ear and my neck – his other hand offering little caresses here and there – underneath my breast – circling my clothed nipple – whatever it felt that it could get away with.

_Bastard._

"God, you're just how I love you, Swan… tight and wet. You're so fucking… tight and wet, baby."

I whimpered, thrusting my hips upwards, meeting the hard thrust of his fingers. Masen groaned, burying his head into the crook of my neck.

"My dick is absolutely throbbing, love. I want you so fucking bad," Masen whimpered, biting down hard on the soft skin of my shoulder. Needing to grab onto something else besides the flimsy cart, my hands found Masen's unruly bronze hair, tangling themselves in its fullness. Masen continued to kiss and suck on the sensitive skin of my neck while his fingers steadily thrusting in and out of me – his thumb expertly circling my clit, placing soft pressure upon it.

"It's time for you to let go, love." My body withered in anticipation, as I felt Masen increase the pace of his thrusts, the pressure of his thumb.

"Oh, fuck…" I mumbled softly.

"Do me a favor, love, when you come… open your eyes," I shook my head, feeling the familiar uncoiling pressure build.

"I… can't…"

Masen bit down hard on the bottom part of my ear. "You can and you will. Come, Bella, and open your fucking eyes."

My breathing became heavy and short, my lips parted in anticipation. My body tensed – and then it happened, I came and I came hard.

"I can feel you coming love, open your eyes, Bella – _open_ your eyes." Against my will, my eyes flew open and mouth dropped opened as a saw the brilliant sight of the New York skyline in my vision as my cunt pulsed around Edward's fingers.

"It's… it's incredible," I whispered more to myself than anyone. Masen laughed softly and slowly disentangled himself from me. I turned to look at him. His eyes were bright and childlike; his hair was a complete and utter mess from my over-eager hands.

"I can't believe you just did that," I murmured to Masen. He grinned crookedly and shrugged nonchalantly.

"I told you you'd fucking love it, Swan. Come here, love." He said, gesturing towards himself. I laughed and scooted closer, letting Masen wrap his arms around me as I gazed outward, into the scenery.

"You know, you're going to have to do that every time we have to deal with heights. I'm terrified of them."

Masen laughed and kissed the top of my head. "Somehow, I don't think I'll have a problem with that, Swan."

* * *

Tada! Did everyone like that I stuck a little Masen in there? Yeah, I knew you would you dirty girls! Haha. Anyways, this AWESOME story is nominated for 'The Indie Fic Awards' and we are honored to have this story in there! Voting is still open and we would LOVE for your vote! xD

**Story Name:****A Tale of Two Edwards (collab with XShear)  
Categories: Best Collaboration WIP, Best Undiscovered Erotica WIP**

**Story Name:** **101 Places to have sex before you die (collab with XShear)  
Category: Best Undiscovered Erotica WIP**

Final Round of Voting is now open! and will last until Wednesday, July 29!!! 

You can vote here:

http://www (dot) theindietwificawards (dot) com/voteround2 (dot) aspx --- link on my profile page.

**_VOTE!! VOTE!! VOTE!! _**

* * *

**_PS. Add us on twitter!_**

http://twitter (dot) com/ kARLOTITA09

http://twitter (dot) com/ XShear

* * *

REVIEW!! =D


	8. 7: Church Balcony

**B: WE ARE SO GOING TO HELL FOR THIS ONE! Hehe. This came out of a really fucked up/perved conversation between Jenn, Karla and myself. Jenn came up with this brilliant idea and we literally begged her to write a special chapter for us and low and behold... SHE DID! And, I hope you're ready for it... I literally laughed and creamed my pants throughout this whole one-shot. It's amazing - thank you for sharing it with us, Jenn! We love you, you naughty bitch sinner, you.**

** Jennmc75:**** One little comment about how hot sex in the church balcony would be led to this one way ticket to hell for me. I feel so honored that y'all asked me to write this for 101. **

**B & K, you know how much I love you guys. I wouldn't secure my eternal damnation for just anyone. Mwah! **

**Birdee18 is my wonderful beta who keeps my commas and tenses in line. Thanks, bb!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own any twilight related characters.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

"Dad, why do I have to spend my Saturdays at church? I already spend both Wednesday nights and all day Sundays there," I whined. My dad was the deacon at Forks Baptist Church and we were there every time the doors were open for a service.

"You need a bit more God in your life, young lady. That stunt you pulled at school was the last straw. What were you thinking, filling Mr. Doran's classroom with inflated condoms?" Charlie seethed. He looked so angry his face was beginning to turn purple.

"Well dad, he is the hottest piece of ass in this town." I shrugged. "I figured the man needed a reminder to be safe," I smirked.

"Isabella Marie Swan. You will not use that language in this house and you will not talk about your teachers like that either. That is another reason why you'll be at the church on Saturdays for the next month. Those Stanley and Mallory girls are a bad influence on you. You need to be friends with kids like Pastor Webber's daughter."

"Oh, God no! Goody, goody virginal Angela wouldn't know fun from a cock."

Charlie sighed. "You just keep proving my point, young lady. Saturday you will be at the church at 8:00 am – no excuses. Pastor Webber has a few chores set aside especially for you."

I huffed and stomped up the stairs to my room. Shit, it was going to be a long month.

***

I moaned as he ran his soft hands up my bare thigh, inching closer to where I was aching to be touched.

"Do you know how long I've fantasized about bending you over my desk and fucking you, little girl?" Mr. Doran shoved me down and shoved my skirt up, revealing my bare ass. He gave my ass a smack, and I moaned. "You've been a naughty girl, Ms. Swan. Forgetting to wear your panties will cause you another day in detention."

I pushed my ass into his throbbing erection and the sexiest moan I've ever heard erupted from the man behind me. "Ungh, Bella."

"Bella." The voice said again. I froze. That wasn't Mr. Doran's voice.

"Isabella, wake up!"

"Go away," I groaned, throwing my pillow over my head. My father was such a cock blocker.

"You will get up now, young lady. You have one hour before you have to be at the church." I threw my pillow at my dad and buried my head in my blanket. Charlie closed the door, and I reluctantly got out of bed and got ready for my first official day in hell.

***

For such a small town, Forks had a huge fucking church. At full capacity the sanctuary could seat seven hundred people. My decided torture for the next month consisted of cleaning every pew in the sanctuary with a toothbrush. That's a lot of fucking wood to scrub. Pastor Webber and Angela were in the church, but I was on my own with the cleaning duties.

"Damn goody, goody assholes," I mumbled as I crouched on the floor scrubbing the first pew. "None of these fuckers would know a good time if it kicked them in the balls."

Suddenly, I got this eerie feeling like I was being watched. I glanced around and didn't see anyone so I got busy scrubbing again. I jumped a little when I felt my phone vibrate. I smirked when I saw Lauren's name on the caller ID. "What's up, bitches?"

"Where the hell are you, Swan? Stanley and I have been waiting for you at the mall for the past hour." I could hear Jessica bitching in the background about my lack of consideration.

"Shit! I forgot about the mall. I'm stuck in my own personal hell cleaning fucking pews all day."

"How the hell did that happen?"

"Chief Swan didn't care for the little present I left for Mr. Doran."

I heard a shuffling sound in the back of the sanctuary and turned to see sex on legs casually leaning against the wall. "I've gotta go, bitches. I'll call you when the warden releases me for the day."

I closed my phone and slid it back into my pocket while I sauntered toward my visitor. Sex on legs had on a pair of dark jeans and a white button shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He nervously ran a hand through his tousled bronze hair. I smirked when I saw fear in his vibrant green eyes.

"Are you sentenced to servitude in hell for the next month too?"

"Um, no?" He blushed.

"If you weren't forced to be here, then why the hell would you choose to be here on a Saturday?"

"We just moved here and my parents are visiting with Pastor Webber." Sex on legs stared at the floor as he spoke.

I leaned in close to Mr. Sexy and whispered in his ear. "I'm Bella." I ran my hand from his shoulder down his arm and grabbed his hand. I was surprised at how toned he was. I was dying to rip off his shirt and lick his chest.

"I'm Edward," he whispered.

"It's a _pleasure_ to meet you, Edward," I breathed into his ear. I felt a surge of pride when he shuddered. I squeezed his hand, let it go and went back to the pew I was cleaning.

I was scrubbing with that tiny toothbrush for what seemed like hours when Edward sat on the pew in front of me.

"So, you have to do this for the next month?" Edward asked softly.

"Well, I don't know if this particular form of torture is on the menu for the entire month, but I am sentenced to a month of Saturday servitude to the dear Lord," I answered sarcastically.

"Um, what did you do?"

I laughed. "The list is long and mainly x-rated." Edward's eyes grew wide.

"Edward, are you in here?" A feminine voice called.

I looked up to see who was speaking and my jaw dropped. "Damn, who's the MILF?"

"The what?" Edward asked, complexed.

"You know MILF, mother I'd like to fuck?" Edward gasped. "You've never heard anyone call an older woman that before? Trust me, it's a compliment. Who is she anyways?"

"That's my mom,"he said, blushing.

"Hell, with a mom like that I bet your dad is a DILF too." I couldn't help but imagine the Sex God that hooked up with her to create Mr. Sexy standing in front of me. Edward rolled his eyes at me.

"There you are, sweetie. Who's your friend?" Edward's mom was even more beautiful up close. Her caramel-colored hair fell to her mid-back. Edward obviously got his piercing green eyes from his mother.

"Mom, this is Bella. Bella, this is my mother, Esme." I put the toothbrush down, wiped my hands on my jeans, and extended my right hand to her. She gently grabbed my hand and squeezed but didn't let it go. Her skin was silky soft.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella. Edward, be sure to invite Bella to the house for dinner one night. I'd love to get to know her better." Esme winked at me. "Your father is finishing up with Pastor Webber. We'll be leaving in about ten minutes. Meet us at the car, please."

"Yes, Ma'am,"

Esme squeezed my hand one more time and then let it go. I watched her walk out the door and continued to stare at the closing door. Edward cleared his throat, and I turned to see him looking confused.

"Bella, were you checking out my mom?"

I laughed. "Edward, I may be completely heterosexual, but even I can appreciate a fine piece of ass like your mom." He stared at me, completely bewildered by my response.

"O - okay," he said, blushing. "Bella, would you mind if I spent next Saturday with you?"

Wow, I couldn't believe he had the balls to ask that. Personally, I was dying to have more time with Edward, but I didn't want him to know that so I played it cool. "Sure, why not? I'll be here next Saturday at eight."

"Alright, I'll see you next Saturday then."

***

The next week at school dragged ass. Lauren and Jessica irritated me with their stories from Saturday. I was pissed that they were free to have fun and I was stuck at church. I decided not to tell them about Mr. Sexy – he was my dirty little secret.

Edward was obviously new to town, and I kept checking the halls and listening to the gossip for any info on the new kid. I never saw him and there was no talk about him.

I couldn't wait until Saturday. I had a ton of questions for Mr. Sexy.

On Friday I couldn't contain my excitement over seeing Edward. My dad even noticed, which wasn't good.

"Bells, you're in a very good mood. I figured you would be all sulky tonight."

"Just had a good day at school, dad. Mr. Doran wore a pair of jeans that hugged his nice ass nicely. That always puts me in a good mood."

"Isabella, what did I tell you about that? I don't want to hear you talk about your teacher like that."

"Then don't ask me why I'm in a good mood next time. You'll never like the answer," I retorted and headed to my room. There was no way in hell I was going to tell my dad about Edward.

***

I slowly crawled up his legs and took in a deep, shuddering breath when I reached his belt. His erection was displayed prominently through his jeans. I licked my lips and ever so slowly unbuckled his belt and dropped it to the floor. I unbuttoned his jeans with my teeth and he shuddered. I grabbed his zipper between my teeth and brought it down agonizingly slow.

"You're killing me, Bella. I can't wait to have your luscious lips around my hard cock." My panties were simply soaked after hearing him say "cock." I looked up and saw the desire burning in his green eyes.

"Your wish is my command, Mr. Sexy," I purred. I started pulling his jeans off when I heard this annoying buzzing, totally killing the mood. My eyes shot open, and I was completely frustrated because it was just a dream.

I couldn't get Edward out of my mind after that dream. The boy was beyond sexy and he had no clue that he was. That only made him more enticing. I came to the decision that Edward would be mine by the end of the month.

***

Edward was waiting for me in the sanctuary when I walked in. He got the biggest smile when he looked up and saw me. My heart rate sky rocketed when I saw his smile. I'd never reacted that way to any guy before. What the hell was going on with me?

"Hi Bella,"

"Hey Edward," I walked past him and went straight for the supply closet located backstage. I pulled out my supplies to clean and headed to the pew I left off with the previous Saturday. I had just settled on the floor and started scrubbing with the toothbrush when Edward sat next to me.

"So, do you have another toothbrush so I can help you?"

"Edward, you don't have to help me. Just having you here, keeping me company is enough to make this hell bearable," I smirked.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded my head. "Positive. Now, are you ready to give me all the dirty details about the life of Mr. Sexy?" My eyes grew wide. I couldn't believe I just called him that to his face.

"Who's Mr. Sexy?" He looked truly lost.

"That would be you, silly." He blushed. "Now, why haven't I seen you at school? I'm surprised the gossiping bitches at school aren't going crazy talking about you."

"I don't go to the public high school. I go to an all-boys private school called Forks Academy."

Damn. That place was where the elite sent their boys to school. "Well, damn. I was hoping I could see you at school."

"Sorry," he said, remorsefully.

"Don't be. It's not your fault your parents sent you to FA. I'll just have to be happy we get Saturdays together."

After that conversation flowed nicely. I found out that his dad was a doctor at the county hospital and his mom was a successful interior designer. They moved to Forks from Chicago, where he attended an all-boys private school. He'd never had a girlfriend let alone been on a date or kissed a girl.

I was surprised and disappointed when Pastor Webber walked into the sanctuary and told me I was done for the day. I had such a great time talking with Edward that time flew.

"So, can I come back next week?" he asked shyly.

"You better. My sentence in hell is a little more bearable with you here." I winked and walked out the door.

***

We spent the next two weeks getting to know each other. I told him all my crazy pranks and every dirty little detail about my life. He blushed a lot and surprisingly didn't run screaming. Edward told me everything about his life and his family. He was a typical good boy who'd been hidden from the female population in an all-boys school. He even volunteered at a homeless shelter in Chicago. He was my dad's wet dream of the perfect boy.

Lauren and Jessica were getting more annoying every day. They were pissed that I couldn't do anything with them on the weekends. They could tell I was little too happy to be serving time in the house of God and were going crazy trying to figure it out. Luckily for me they were too scared to step foot in the church and see how I spent my Saturdays. I wasn't ready to expose Edward to the slut twins, just yet.

The third Saturday of my sentence I had finally finished with the main sanctuary and had moved to the balcony. That was the motivation I needed to see what Edward was capable of handling physically. I was dying to get my hands and lips all over his body.

I was diligently scrubbing a pew and answering Edward's questions when I felt him grab my hand.

"What's wrong, Edward?"

"Bella, I...I..." He was completely flustered.

I put my fingers to his lips to stop his nervous blabbering. He was so adorable. I slowly leaned into him and lightly kissed his lips. He dropped my hand and grabbed my face, securing my lips to his. I parted my lips and nibbled on his bottom lip. He groaned and opened his mouth. I took advantage and thrust my tongue into his mouth and quickly found his. He quickly caught on, and our tongues tangled together in an erotic dance. His lips were soft and he tasted like toothpaste. After a few minutes we broke apart, gasping for breath. He leaned his forehead against mine.

"Wow," he breathed.

I was speechless. All I could do was nod my agreement. I couldn't wait to get his clothes off of him. If his lips and tongue were that amazing for a first effort, I couldn't wait to see what he could do with his dick.

"Are you sure you've never kissed a girl before?"

He smirked. "Positive."

I grabbed his face and started kissing him again. He pulled my body close to his and caressed my back as he attacked my lips. He left a tingling trail everywhere his hands roamed. My body was on fire, and I couldn't get enough of his touch. My hands slowly drifted down his chest, around his hips, and finally stopped on his ass. I gave it a firm squeeze, and he jumped away from me.

"I'm sorry. My hands tend to have a mind of their own."

"Oh, no. Don't apologize. You just surprised me." Edward cupped my cheek and placed a quick kiss on my lips. "I like it when you touch me," he said awkwardly. He kissed my lips one more time and sat back on the pew I had been cleaning.

For the rest of the day we continued our conversation about our likes and dislikes, and I longed for the touch of his lips. Five minutes before Pastor Webber showed up to dismiss me for the day, Edward took the initiative and pulled me into a searing kiss. His hands roamed a bit more and finally reached my ass. I moaned when he gently squeezed it. He stalled a moment at my moan but realized it was an encouraging sound and continued the steamy kiss. Right after we broke apart Pastor Webber dismissed me, and Edward and I parted ways for the week. I was sad to say goodbye to him. I couldn't believe how quickly he'd gotten to me, and I felt miserable without him.

That night I received a phone call from a strange number. I hesitantly answered it, only to be ecstatic when I heard Edward's voice. Evidently he was able to get my number from Pastor Webber. He told him some bullshit story that he was trying to help me change my evil ways. Too bad it was the other way around, for I was trying to corrupt this wonderfully innocent creature. We talked on the phone for several hours each night. I found myself hurting in my chest each time I had to hang up the phone.

What was this boy doing to me?

***

It was my last Saturday in hell and I intended to make the best of it. Edward was so receptive to kissing me last weekend that I was sure I could definitely get further with him today. Our phone conversations always ended up being more sexual. I loved hearing him groan when I would tell him how sexy his voice was and how wet it made me. The more we talked the more he would open up to me. He admitted that he was a virgin. He only admitted to masturbating after I told him all about how I had to touch myself after my steamy dreams about him. I didn't need to see him to know that he was blushing after that conversation. All of our time on the phone only boosted my confidence for what I had planned.

That morning I woke up early and put extra effort into getting ready. I wore my best black lacy panties and bra, the jeans that made my ass look smoking, and my blue v-neck tee that was fitted and showcased the girls nicely. Edward the Saint wouldn't stand a chance against Bella the Sinner.

I was thankful Charlie went fishing today. He decided since I had gone the last few weeks without argument that he could trust me show up my final day. If he saw me looking this good, he would question what I was really doing at the church. I didn't need him screwing up my plans of seduction.

I was surprised to find Edward in the balcony waiting for me when I arrived. He looked so fuckable in his dark jeans and snug fitting black tee. I could see the definition of every muscle on his chest and abs. I couldn't help but lick my lips at the sight. He blushed when he saw my tongue dart out of my mouth.

Edward stood up, and I couldn't stop myself from running to him and jumping in his arms. He laughed as he caught me. "Good morning, beautiful. I'm so glad you're happy to see me."

I buried my face into his neck and inhaled his amazing fuckscent. It was a mixture of Irish Spring, fabric softener, and something that had to be pure essence of Edward. I couldn't control myself and ran my tongue from the place where his shoulder meets his neck up to his ear. My actions left him shuddering.

"You taste divine," I breathed in his ear.

"Bella, you are an evil little vixen."

I chuckled. "Edward, I'm just getting started." He gulped.

Edward leaned back and seemed shocked by the lustful look on my face. "Bella, we should really get started on cleaning."

"Edward, I have other plans for today."

I started kissing a trail from his ear down his neck and ending at his collar bone. I slowly pulled his shirt out of his pants and ran my hands under his shirt and up his chest. He took in a ragged breath.

"What exactly do you have planned?" he asked timidly.

"I plan on having my sinful way with you."

"Bella, we're in the church balcony. We can't do anything here." His voice broke as he spoke. It was quite clear that I would win this argument. I had his male teenage hormones on my side.

"We can do whatever we want, wherever we want to. Edward, I want to strip you down and make you scream my name in this church balcony." I gently bit down on his earlobe.

"Oh God," he whispered.

I smiled and slowly lifted his shirt over his head. Edward had completely surrendered to my desires. "My, my, Mr. Sexy works out. This pleases me." I took my time walking around Edward ogling his magnificent body. I dragged my hand along his chest and back as I moved around him. I stopped in front of him and kissed him slowly. He started to wrap his arms around my body, and I quickly pulled away.

"You aren't allowed to touch right now. Be a good boy and I promise you will get your turn to touch." Edward nodded his head in agreement and dropped his arms to his side. I smiled and started placing wet kisses along his chest, concentrating on his nipples. He let out a guttural moan when I lightly bit each nipple.

Edward was breathing harder as I worked my way down his stomach and stopped at the waist of his jeans. There was a soft trail of bronze hair that disappeared into his jeans. I couldn't resist the urge to lick it. He hissed when my tongue made contact with his navel.

"Bella, your lips and tongue feel amazing on my body."

I grunted in acknowledgement and continued my attack with my mouth. I reached the waist of his jeans and smirked when I decided to reenact my dream. I slowly popped the button of his jeans loose with my teeth. Edward gasped but kept his hands to himself. I unzipped his jeans next and slowly dragged them down his legs. He was standing before me with his pants at his ankles and his black boxer briefs tented by his impressive erection. I licked my lips at the sight. Edward groaned.

I slowly ran my hands up his legs from his ankles all the way to the bulge in his boxers. I gently stroked him through the material. He shuddered and hissed. "Bella, what are you doing to me?"

I just smirked at him and reached for the waistband of his boxers. "Don't worry, Edward. I know what I'm doing. Just relax and enjoy it." I had a plan. Knowing that Edward was a virgin and had never been touched by a girl, I fully expected him to blow his load quickly after the first skin to skin contact. I wanted to be in control of that.

I pulled his boxers down to his ankles with his pants and smiled at the sight of his cock. It was bigger than average but not ridiculously large. I grasped the base with my right hand and placed the head of his dick in my mouth. I engulfed his full length in my mouth and slowly worked my way back to the head. "Oh God. Bella. I'm gonna..." He didn't' get to finish telling me he was cumming before he exploded in my mouth. I took everything he gave me, swallowed it all down, and licked him clean. Edward was panting. I smiled, stood back up, and placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Bella, that was amazing."

"Thanks," I purred in his ear. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. "Now that that's out of the way, you can have your wicked way with me."

I felt Edward's dick twitch against my stomach. Edward cupped my cheek. "Bella, I'm not sure what to do," he whispered.

I shrugged. "Just do what feels natural."

Edward nodded and pulled me into a passionate kiss. We both slowly made our way to the floor. Edward pulled away from the kiss long enough to kick off his shoes, pants, and boxers. He was totally nude and I loved the sight of his toned body. I lay on my back and Edward was on his side. He placed his leg between my legs and returned his lips to mine. Edward let his hands wander down to my breasts while he continued to kiss my lips. I moaned when he finally made contact. I had dreamed of his hands touching me for three weeks. My dreams did not do him justice.

Edward played with my tits a little over my shirt before he finally got the nerve to venture under it. I moaned at the skin to skin contact and he ground his erection into my thigh. Edward slowly removed my shirt and groaned when he saw the lacy black bra I was wearing. He hesitantly cupped my right breast.

"Edward, you can take it off," I said breathlessly.

"Okay," he whispered. He dragged his shaking hands to the clasp of my bra and struggled with unhooking it.

"Want some help?"

"No. Give me a second. I've almost got it." I started placing kisses on his neck. "Bella, please don't do that. I can't concentrate with your lips on my neck." He shivered. I ceased my assault on his neck and waited patiently for Edward to remove my bra. After a few more failed attempts, he finally released the clasp and my bra straps fell down my arms. He slowly moved his shaking hands down my arms, pulling my bra off as he moved. "Bella, your breasts are perfect," he groaned.

I arched my back and pushed my breasts closer to him. Edward kissed my lips gently and made a trail down my neck ending at my left breast. He hesitantly darted his tongue out and tasted my nipple. I shuddered. Edward took that as encouragement and took my nipple into his mouth. He lavished, sucked, and gently bit my nipple. "Oh God, Edward," he smiled and repeated the same actions on my right breast.

I started grinding my hips on Edward's leg trying to create some much needed friction. I was throbbing and needed some relief. Edward brought his lips back to mine and feverishly attacked my mouth. As he lavished my mouth with attention his left hand found its way down to the waist of my jeans. He hesitated before finally deciding to unbutton and unzip my jeans. Edward sat up and slid my jeans off, taking my panties with them. Edward took in a shuddering breath as he gazed at my naked body.

"Bella, you are so beautiful." I sat up and pulled his lips to mine. Edward's shaking hand made its way down to my throbbing pussy. I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my mouth when he finally made contact. He slowly stroked my clit a few times before venturing further down and finding my soaking entrance. Edward hesitated before finally pushing one finger inside me. His touch was heaven.

"I can't believe how wonderful you feel, Bella." Edward pumped his finger in an out a few times before adding another. I moaned loud and arched into his touch. He continued to finger fuck me and drive me nearly over the edge. I needed just a little more to finally get there.

"Edward, your fingers feel amazing, but I need more," I panted.

"Tell me what to do. I want to make you feel as good as you made me feel."

I brought my hand to rest on his and encouraged him to keep up the rhythm he had going on. I dragged his thumb back to my clit and rubbed it in small circles in time with his thrusts. Edward caught on fast and started pumping and rubbing with fervor. I threw my head back and let out a guttural moan. "Oh, Edward! Right there; please don't stop." After a few seconds my eyes rolled into the back of my head and a warm tingle ran all over my body making my toes curl. "Oh God! Edward!" e continued his ministrations as I rode out my orgasm.

"That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen," Edward marveled.

"I want you, Edward. Please don't make me wait," I begged.

Edward nodded his head and lowered himself on top of me. "Um, I didn't expect this to happen. I didn't bring any protection with me," he said shyly.

I reached for my pants and pulled out a condom from the pocket. Edward shook his head and laughed. "You planned for this to happen here?"

"Why not? I knew I wouldn't make it through a full day with you without ripping your clothes off. Now, be a good boy and get this damn thing on and fuck me."

Edward ripped open the foil packet and rolled the condom on with lightening speed. He laid on top of me and positioned himself at my entrance. I nodded my head at him silently begging for him to enter. He pushed in and stopped when he only had the head in. "Oh my god! This feels better than I ever imagined," he groaned. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pushed him in further. "Bella, please give me a minute. If you don't, I won't last more than thirty seconds."

I loosened my legs hold on his waist and waited for him to calm down. A minute later he finally pushed until he was fully sheathed inside me. I groaned at the feeling of him filling me. He slowly started thrusting in and out. After a few thrusts he picked up the pace and found a delicious rhythm that had me panting and chanting his name.

"Bella, I don't think I'll last much longer," he gasped.

I wrapped my legs tighter around him and snaked my hand between our bodies. I was so close but needed just an extra push to make it over the edge.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm close Edward, but I need a little help." Recognition dawned on his face and he moved my hand out of the way. "I...want...to do that," he panted. He quickly replaced my hand and started rubbing my clit with the rhythm of his thrusts. He pumped into me three more times before he came violently into the condom chanting my name over and over. His orgasm was enough to push me into mine. I came with him screaming his name.

He collapsed onto me completely worn out by our activities. I gently stroked his hair and placed kisses on his neck.

"Bella, you are amazing."

"You're pretty amazing yourself."

"I don't think I'll be able to sit through church without getting a hard on," he laughed.

"Don't worry. I won't be able to step foot in this place without soaking my panties."

Edward smirked. "Wanna defile the sound booth next?"

I laughed. I had turned the saint into a sinner. "Well, as long as we're going to hell, we might as well do it thoroughly."

* * *

Show Jennmc75 some love by leaving her a review and visiting her profile and checking out her awesome stories!

http://www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/ ~jennmc75

**Note on ATOTE2:** We're working on it, bbs. trust us... it's coming... and, it'll blow your fucking minds. :)

WE LOVE OUR READERS - almost as much as the one we love... the rpatz!


	9. 8: Fireplace

Hey guys!!! so sorry for the long wait!!! but school has been so effing hectic I can't even find the time to take a breather and write the freaking stories that are on my mind!! and the nagging plot bunnies are starting to get mad... LOL anyways.. hope you like this instalment. Yeah, its a bit long.. but that's what happens when you go so long before writing. Hopefully you guys will like it and the smut in the end ;)

Becca, I love you even with your new obsession with Ben Barnes! =P.. (more Rob for me)

love ya guys!! please review!

DISCLAIMER: THINGS I OWN: LAB COAT, CUTE PINK RIMMED GOGGLES, PHYSIOLOGY BOOK, MYCOLOGY NOTES, IMMUNOLOGY NOTE CARDS AND NOW A HEADACHE!!! ... THINGS I DON'T OWN: TWILIGHT!! *sobs*

* * *

**Fireplace**

**Edward POV**

"Stupid… fucking… piece of shit, truck," I mumbled under my breath as I closed the hood and ran into the passenger side.

It was raining, and it was a little pointless to hassle my way back inside, the quick five minutes I spent under the hood were enough to get me completely drenched.

Once I was in, I quickly turned to Bella and tried not to look annoyed. "So?" she asked biting her lip.

I looked at her and tried my best to hide any snide comment or remarks about the 'piece of shit truck' that she insisted on driving any time we came back home. I didn't mean to be so put out.

I mean, I loved my Bella. I truly, honest to God, worshiped the fucking ground she walked on. She was the reason for my existence… and yeah, I am aware that I sound like a total sap, but it was fucking true.

Bella Swan was the love of my life…nonetheless, that did not mean I wasn't fucking annoyed with her at the moment. Hell, annoyed didn't even cover it; I was beyond infuriated with her.

Bella and I had been together since our junior year in high school. We met when Mr. Banner, our biology teacher, partnered us for a simple project on her first day of school. I would lie if I said it was love at first sight, it wasn't that simple.

To be fair I was pompous ass, determined not to be held back from my stellar grades because of the new 'plain Jane' transfer student from Phoenix. So I was a little bit rude at first, I admit it -I've since apologize and made up for it, I think. However, don't think Bella needs any defending; it only took her twenty minutes of my bullshit before she stood up for herself and called me a 'patronizing asshole', exact words, I kid you not.

That was _the moment_, the moment Isabella Swan; the mousey, brown-haired, transfer student became my Bella, the fiery, beautiful, sexily-confident, brunette who was destined to be mine.

When she was finished putting me in my place, and her cute 'kitten who believes herself lioness' stance was gone, I was left in total awe of the woman before me. It was as if the fog had been lifted and I instantly saw the light. She was the most gorgeous creature I had ever set my eyes upon, and as I discovered for the next few weeks, as intelligent as or even more so than me.

It took me a full month after meeting her to finally have enough balls to actually ask her out. She had been surprised at my sudden offer for dinner at Port Angeles, but accepted nonetheless. Ever since that fateful date- which went perfect, by the way- we had been inseparable.

A year later we graduated from Forks High school, and I persuaded Bella to apply for a scholarship in Dartmouth, my girl rocked it and obviously snatched the full scholarship. We moved to New Hampshire and lived together in our own little apartment, which I bought much to her chagrin- hey, if I had the means then I saw no problem with it.

Now, two bachelor degree's in English Literature, Biochemistry and four years of Medschool later, Bella was in the middle of her Master's in Writing while I was about to start scouting for internship spots across the country; and for the first time since my initial douchebagery we were passing through a rocky stage in our relationship.

It all started when I decided to spread my horizons, sending the majority of my applications for west coast hospitals. I guess I should've thought of letting Bella know beforehand, but I honestly didn't think it was a big deal. If I got in, then we would move, what was the problem?

Apparently, there was a problem. Our first big fight happened when I came home to find Bella sitting in bed, several open letters scampered on top of the comforter. They were from the hospitals letting me know that they wanted to meet with me. I knew interviews practically secured my spots in their programs. To be honest, I expected I would have the ability to pick and choose from any of the opportunities before me. What I did not expect, however, was Bella's reaction.

She had been furious to know I had kept the applications from her. Accusing me of trust issues and 'going behind her back'. I admit I was stunned at her anger; when I tried to explain how important these opportunities were for my career she immediately backed off. Her demeanor changed dramatically and in an instant retreated into herself. The fury in her eyes disappeared and it was replaced with hurt. She apologized for her outburst and I felt like a dick for keeping shit from her.

It got worse over the following weeks. We never spoke about the fight and our relationship was strained. We had suddenly lost the ability to speak to each other without lashing out, or starting a fight.

In a feeble attempt to salvage what we had, we decided to come back to Forks in our winter break, hoping the change in scenery would help us. It was a good plan, the moment we stepped out of the plane and Bella spent some time with her dad and my family she seemed happier and more relaxed, which in turn made me happier. We had avoided fighting for a week now, but we had been walking on eggshells too.

"Edward?" Bella prompted interrupting me from my reverie.

"Huh?" I asked, a little out of it.

"The truck! Are you going to be able to start it up?" she asked, annoyed. I pinched the bridge of my nose trying to will the headache away.

"I've told you to get rid of this piece of shit," I said through clenched teeth.

Bella gasped at my choice of words. "What is your fucking problem?" she growled.

In an instant rain pounded harder against the windows and flashes of thunder lightened the dark sky, the loud bangs getting on my last nerve.

"My _fucking _problem is that I'm stranded in the middle of the damn forest, all because you decided to drive this junk you call a truck all the way to La Push."

This morning, Bella had decided that she wanted to go visit her friend Jacob Black down at the reservation. I had originally planed on spending the day with my brothers, however, the moment Bella announced her own plans I knew I couldn't let her go alone. Her 'best friend' aka Jacob Black had always been my worse enemy. He never really believed I was good enough for Bella; and his fucking comments all through our teenager years were enough for me to realize his animosity came from his attraction to Bella- who in turn, was completely oblivious to his affections. Knowing our relationship was already on thin ice as it was, and succumbing to the jealous haze that clouded my judgment, I had somehow managed to invite myself to their little get together.

Bella had not been too pleased; still, she agreed to let me accompany her. So when I climbed into her truck I was fully resigned on spending a not-so-pleasant evening in La Push. The only satisfaction I got was seeing Jacob's expression fall the moment we both stepped out of her truck. The idiot never expected to see me there; I had to fully restrain myself from laughing at him.

Bella had spent the evening trying to include me in their little inside jokes and anecdotes of all the weekends she spent in La Push without me. I had tried my best to be polite and cut back on any nasty comments, in spite of this, Jacob had managed to get to me. He kept making little observations to Bella about coming back more often, as well as snide 'jokes' of how controlling I was. It wasn't long before I snapped and followed with some remarks of my own. By the end of the evening Jacob and I were face to face and I was this close to wiping the smirk of his face with my fist. Bella had stepped in immediately coming in between us and ushering me back to her truck. I begrudgingly obeyed, however I was able to listen as she apologized to Jacob and promised to come back alone so they could 'talk'.

That fucking pissed me off.

By the time she got back to the truck, she gave me glare that clearly stated she didn't want another word out of me and drove on towards Forks. At first I had complied, crossing my arms and pouting like a child, biting my tongue from telling her exactly what was on my mind.

Bella spent the first ten minutes of the ride, glowering ahead and not acknowledging me, however, her stiff posture told me exactly how mad she was. I knew at some point I would have to apologize for crashing her 'play date' with Jacob, but I was too frustrated at the moment.

I just wanted to get home, listen to some music- which we obviously couldn't do right now, since her ancient truck had no radio- and relax a little. I would apologize once we got home, once most of my anger was gone and I remembered she was mine and she had chosen me, then I would talk to her, make her smile and hopefully make love to her all night.

Now, as I saw her angry eyes I knew that was not to happen.

"Well you didn't have to come. I don't even know why you are here!" she said, her voice rising with every word.

I snorted. "Yeah, so you would get stranded on your own?"

"I wouldn't be stranded if you hadn't bitched about getting on the freeway!"

Right, she had me there. I wanted to get home so badly I had pestered her into taking the freeway back to Forks. Thinking perhaps her truck could handle it. I was wrong. When Bella tried to get her truck to run over 45 miles per hour, the motor whined loudly and smoke started coming out of the hood, making us panic and exit the freeway immediately.

We had only advanced a couple of miles after the exit when Bella was able to ease to the side of the road and park her truck. In an effort to mend things, I got out of the truck and tried to 'inspect' what the source of the problem was, but obviously I had no idea how the antique worked, and of-fucking-course there was no cell phone signal anywhere.

"Well it's still dangerous!" I retorted for lack of a better argument.

"Oh, please," she huffed, turning back to the road. "Well, what now?"

"Turn on the blinkers," I said. "We'll wait and see if someone passes by and helps us out," I said, settling further into the seat.

"Great," Bella said sarcastically.

Two hours later, the road was completely deserted, the storm was still in full swing and the truck was getting freezing cold. I vaguely acknowledged that if had Bella in my arms we could warm ourselves; however, the huge distance between us seemed too far to cross.

I grew even more annoyed as I discovered I wanted nothing more than to have her close, yet I couldn't bring myself to actually reach out for her.

I broke the silence. "This wouldn't have happened if you stayed home," I mumbled turning to the window.

"What?" Bella cried obviously hearing me.

I sighed. "I just don't get why the fuck you had to come all the way to La Push… you talk to _Jacob_ almost every day."

"Chatting and emailing is not the same, Edward. I really don't get why you are so aggressive towards Jake." She turned to look at me, arms crossed in defiance.

I turned to her completely too. "Oh, and he isn't?" I asked harshly.

"I just don't get why you bullied me into taking you! You obviously hate spending time with Jake."

Running my cold hands over my damp hair, I didn't even think before answering. "I just wanted to spend time with you! God only knows why… you've been insufferable for the past month!" I yelled.

"Oh, please, that's rich coming from you! You've been on full bastard mode even longer," Bella seethed.

I laughed cruelly. "Nice, sweetheart. I really don't know why I bother anymore."

Bella's eyes widened and as her expression changed from anger to hurt I instantly wanted to take it back. I opened my mouth willing words to come but Bella beat me to it.

"You're right," she said quietly. "You shouldn't _bother _with me any longer."

Before I could even process what she meant, Bella opened the door and stepped out into the pouring rain. It took me five seconds to understand she was breaking up with me; as quickly as I could I pulled the keys from the ignition, locked the truck and ran after her.

"Bella," I called, sprinting to catch up with her hurried pace.

"Go away, Edward," she cried, her shoulders slumping further, her face downcast to avoid the prickling water.

"This is completely unnecessary," I said, shoving my hands in my pockets and settling my pace a few steps behind hers.

"I'm not waiting in that truck with you. I'll find my own way back to Forks and send for you," she said stubbornly.

"Don't be a child!" I tried again, my anger getting the best of me.

"Fuck off!" she yelled, not looking back.

I winced. "Please stop," I said, reaching for her arm and spinning her around. "Bella… Love, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Don't lie!" she sobbed looking up at me, fat tears running down her blushing cheeks. I was taken aback by the sight. "I know you've been trying to get out of this!"

"What?" I asked, mesmerized by the outburst.

"It doesn't matter anymore." She shrugged her arm from my grasp. "I'm giving you an out." Bella turned and started walking away from me again.

I stood frozen for a moment, trying to comprehend what went through that woman's mind. I watched her walk away, her hoodie and hair completely drenched, her wet blue converse squeaking with every step.

Pulling my leather jacket tighter around myself, I gave one last longing look at the truck and followed that crazy woman who wasn't making any sense. I had no wish to keep on fighting, so I set my pace a few steps back and followed her to make sure she was safe. I hope we came across a gas station soon, it was getting dark already and getting stranded in the middle of the forest at night in this weather would not be good at all.

We walked for about an hour while the rain kept falling. I kept my gaze down, mindful of where I was stepping. As we walked on relative silence I pondered why was it that we couldn't seem to stop fighting. I couldn't remember the last time we had been able to sit down and just talk about what we had going on.

I frowned as I acknowledged how my busy schedule took most of the blame. Because of the demands of my goals, most of my time was spent studying and practicing with my colleges. Bella was busy as well; she worked as a Teaching Assistant for one of her professors in the morning and went to school in the evenings.

In the past we tried to make time for us; quick lunches in between classes, late night conversations were we got to vent on whatever was bothering us, stuff like that. However, as our responsibilities grew it has harder for us to balance every task. We often only saw each other for a few minutes at night, exchanging a few words before exhaustion won and we went to bed.

Now, while walking silently behind her, I realized I couldn't remember when was the last time I flat out told her I loved her, or simply took a chance to put aside my own worries and ask her how her classes were going or if she had written anything new for her thesis.

More importantly, I knew it had been over a month since we made love. Sure, we still had sex… quick, rushed, I-have-somewhere-else-to-be-sex; but it had been way to long since we simply took the time to _be_ with each other.

I stopped abruptly as I realized just how bad things actually were. I glanced up to see Bella still walking a few steps ahead, not aware that I had stopped. It was just too fucking ironic that as I watched her walk away, I finally understood this was it.

We were breaking up.

I was loosing her, every little step took her further away from me in every fucking way imaginable and I couldn't let that happen.

"Bella!" I called, but my voice was muffled by the sound of a car fast approaching behind me.

Bella noticed the car too. She immediately turned and started waving her arms around so the car would stop. It was darker now, and the rain made the road less visible. The first thing I saw were the car lights, approaching way too fast. Bella kept waving her arms manically but the car didn't stop; it flew past us as soon as it came. In a last effort, Bella briefly ran after it, cursing the whole way at the inconsiderate driver.

I sprinted to catch up, hoping she would at least watch were she was going; she didn't. I watched in slow motion as Bella took a false step and slipped over the wet pavement, her right foot making an odd angle as her body followed it to the ground.

I winced as I heard the loud sound Bella made as her body made contact with the pavement. A second later I was by her side kneeling and helping her sit up.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Inconsiderate bastard," she mumbled. I didn't know if she was talking about me, or the driver.

I laughed nervously; I really didn't know what to say to her. "Let me help you up."

Bella nodded and let me pull her up. Her tiny hands clung to my forearms as she unconsciously leaned into me. I slowly set her down on her feet, my arms still clasped around her tiny waist. My mind reeled as I thought of something to say, something to make her realize I didn't want us to end and I wanted to know what was going on through that wonky head of hers. However, my thoughts were halted as Bella shifted her weight to her right foot and yelped in pain.

"What's wrong?" I asked, alarmed.

"My ankle," she winced, holding my arms tighter and balancing herself on her left foot.

"Do you think it's broken?" I looked down to try to see it. I knew I had to kneel to get a good look at it, but I didn't want to let go of her, instead I looked up and calculated how long it would take me to carry her back to the truck were we could be out of the rain, at the very least.

"It doesn't feel broken," she said, then bit her lip as she wiggled her injured ankle. "Just pain," she confirmed, as she was able to move it.

"Good," I simply said before pulling her up in my arms bridal style.

"What are you doing?" she cried, her eyes widened and scared, nonetheless her arms instinctively wrapped themselves on my neck.

"Were going back to the truck. You can't walk anyone and I'm afraid you'll get sick," I said with finality.

Bella's harsh gaze mellowed remarkably as I stated my fears; I wondered what she was expecting me to say.

"Okay, but I think it will be easier if I'm on your back."

I nodded, and set her down carefully. We rearranged and I started walking back to the truck. I was amazed at how far we had managed to walk away from the red monster. The rain started dying down and I was grateful I could see a lot more far ahead.

"Wait," Bella practically shouted. "Look there!" She pointed over to a road that opened up in between the trees. We had missed it because of the rain, and now that it had cleared it became visible.

I glanced up at the new road warily. I really didn't need us to get lost now. "It must lead to a cabin, we can ask for a phone there," Bella said.

Not wanting to argue anymore. I just nodded and walked up the darkened road, trying to think of a way to tell Bella that I was sorry for everything and that I didn't want it to end like this.

Having Bella pressed against my back was interesting to say the least, my hands were under her knees, helping her up as her legs wrapped around my waist. We were both completely drenched, and I could feel her shivering behind me. Despite this, I was enjoying the fact that her body seemed to relax against mine, her hands wrapped tightly against the collar of my jacket while her face rested on my shoulder, her warm breath tickling my neck.

Luckily for us, there was a cabin not far away. I quickly made my way towards it, lowering Bella carefully onto the floor once we reached the front door. The rain was nothing more than a little drizzle now, but I still pounded on the door, urgently pleading for someone to let us in.

A few minutes passed and no one came. "Shit," I murmured, kicking the door for good measure.

Bella hoped over to a window, peeking in she shook her head. "I can't see anything."

Before I could suggest heading back to the main road, a loud bang resonated through the forest and rain started picking up.

"Stay here," I said, not giving her room to argue, I turned and made my way to the back of the cabin.

I reached the back door and looked for a way in. Amazingly enough, I found one the back windows was opened slightly, just enough to sneak my fingers in and push the window up. Before I knew it, the window was open and I had made my way in the house.

I immediately moved to the front door, opening it and scaring Bella in the process. She gave me a weary glance before entering the house and shutting the door behind her.

"This is breaking and entering!" she argued, whispering.

"There's no one here. We'll just stay until the rain calms down," I said.

Wrapping my arms under her, I pulled her up before she could protest and set her down in one of the couches in the living room. She protested but stayed put, shivering and clutching her arms around herself for heat.

I looked around, taking in my surroundings. It seemed the cabin had been disserted for a while. Which makes sense, since most of the cabins spread around were used in hunting season. I moved to inspect the walls looking for a heating system, I didn't find one. I tried the lights so I could at least see clearly, but the power was turned off. I expected that, the problem was I didn't know where the reactors were and I had no idea if they were even inside the cabin.

I heard Bella shuffling and I turned to look at her. Her drenched jacket was lying beside her, and she was fumbling with her shoes.

"Let me help," I said, reaching out and delicately removing her shoe from her injured foot. I massaged her ankle, feeling her inflamed muscles.

"You should take off your socks too, or else you'll get sick," she said.

"I'll be okay," I replied unsurely.

I ran my hands up her legs and to her arms, rubbing the damp material, hoping I could warm her up more. She shivered but smiled politely at my intention.

"There's a fireplace," she whispered, looking behind me.

I turned and pursed my lips in irritation. Why hadn't I thought of that? "I'll light it up."

Bella nodded and made a move to stand up. "Where are you going?" I asked, hovering above her.

"Bathroom," she murmured, rolling her eyes.

I grimaced at her irritation and let her go, turning my attention to the fireplace at the end of the room. I thanked God there was dry wood next to it. By the time Bella got back, the cabin was lighted by the orange hues of the fireplace and warmth was spreading throughout the room.

I was prodding the logs when I heard her limp behind me. I turned to see her holding some blankets on her arms.

"There's a closet full of them next to the bathroom." She shrugged.

I smiled and thanked her and she handed me a thick wool blanket. I stripped to my boxers, laying the clothes next to the fire and wrapping the blanket to my body. I almost didn't notice Bella's blush when I finally turned back to her.

"What?" I asked with a smirk, knowing my half naked body was getting to her.

"Nothing," she huffed, turning around and doing the same.

I tried not to ogle at her, but it was practically impossible not to feel aroused as I saw the back of her white bra -which was practically see through because of the water. When she pushed her jeans down, the blanket she had wrapped around herself fell to the ground giving me a spectacular look at he ass as she doubled over.

My cock hardened instantly at the sight. Without much thought of the consequences I reached behind her to touch her. She winced as my cold hand grazed her semi warm back, immediately straightening up and unconsciously rubbing her ass against my hardened cock.

I moaned and Bella gasped, loosing her balance in an attempt to step away from me. I instinctively wrapped my arms around hers, preventing her fall.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, pulling my own blanket around her.

"Don't worry about it," she murmured, looking down and limping over to sit in front of the fireplace.

I felt like a jackass. Here I was, getting a hard on while we obviously had more important shit to talk about.

Sighing, I grabbed the discarded blanket and went to sit next to her. She kept her gaze forward, not acknowledging my stare.

"Are you still cold?" I asked, reaching out to touch her soft cheek.

Bella leaned into my touch, turning her head to meet my eyes. We looked at each other for a moment, I silently pleaded she would let me in so we could salvage whatever was left of us.

She must've understood what I was trying to say since she nodded. I smiled as hope surged within me, I opened my arms, holding my blanket open and motioning her to come closer.

Bella gave me a small smile before moving to sit between my legs, her blanket still placed tightly around her. Once her back was pressed to my chest I wrapped my arms around her, covering her with my own blanket, I moved my chin to rest in her shoulder, breathing in the smell of her strawberry shampoo.

Bella relaxed against me, resting her head against mine we sat in silence, enjoying each other's warmth as the fire blazed in front of us. I knew in that moment that we would be okay, as long as I apologized then we would be okay.

Needless to say, I was completely taken aback when she broke the silence.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, pulling away from me slightly and turning her head.

I tensed up, wondering what on earth she was sorry about. I had just come to the conclusion I was the one who was screwing us up.

Bella must have misinterpreted my body language since she continued, her voice small and unsure. "I was a bitch. I know I've been hard to deal with these couple of days… or weeks," she sighed, dejectedly. "I've just… had a bit to deal with lately."

"What do you mean?" I asked, turning my face to look at her profile.

She hesitated before answering. "My thesis is complete shit. My advisor said the angle for my research was all wrong and I need to start from scratch. I've been obsessing over it… the defense is in weeks and there's no way it will be ready by then."

Bella leaned her head against mine once more. "It's unfair of me to lash out at you when you don't even know what's going on, and I'm sorry." She placed a soft kiss on my cheek and my heart broke.

Of course I didn't know what was going on, simply because I hadn't cared enough to actually ask her what was wrong. She was right, I was douchebag.

"You don't have to be sorry," I said, pleading she would understand this was my fault.

"No-" she shook her head.

"Bella," I interrupted, but she stubbornly continued.

"I was jealous," she whispered. "When you got all those interviews… I was jealous because you're getting everything you wanted and I am failing at everything." Tears started falling down her cheeks and I moved to her side so I cup her face and brush the tears away.

"Love, you're not a failure," I murmured.

Bella looked up at me, her brown eyes sparking with love and fear. "I'm sorry for taking out my frustrations on you. I was just shocked when I saw that you wanted to go so far away… But if that's what you want, then I won't stop you. I guess, we can try the long distance thing and-"

"Long distance?" I asked, perplexed at such a horrible thought.

Bella's eyes widened at my interruption the shock in her features confusing me even more. "You don't want to try?" she asked bewildered.

"Why on earth would I want that?" I chuckled at the absurdity.

I watched as Bella's features set into a hard, cold expression, my brow furrowed as I tried to figure out what I had said this time.

"I see," she said, pulling away from my touch. "I understand, I'll pack my things once we get back to New Hampshire."

"What the hell?" I shouted, grasping her arms and pulling her to me before she had the chance to get away.

"Let me go," she pushed herself from my embrace.

"Bella, what on earth is wrong with you?!" I asked fighting against her blows.

"What do you want me to say? You just admitted you're moving and you don't even want to try and make things work!" she yelled, stopping her fists while she glared at me.

I grimaced, as I finally understood what she thought I had said. "Bella, you don't understand, I want you to come with me," I pleaded.

"What?" she screamed in surprise.

"Love, how can you ever think I would go anywhere without you? I don't want to try a long distance relationship because that would be torture for me. I want you to come with me wherever I go."

I watched, as she finally understood what I was trying to say; however after a few moments, her anger lessened but I could still see the tension in her features.

"What about school?" she asked, her tone still on edge.

"We can go after you graduate," I said, finding no problem with the issue.

Bella, however, had other ideas. "It's not that simple, I just told you that my thesis won't be ready… I might have to wait another year for that. What are you going to do then?" she asked, defiantly.

"I-uhmm" I stammered trying to find the best solution.

She sighed. "Edward, I love you," she said, cupping my cheek, her expression softening for the fist time since I opened my mouth. "But I won't drop my own goals to follow you across the country."

We both grimaced at her words. But I knew what she meant; she had her own goals, her own dreams. And it was selfish of me to think she would just give them up to follow me without question.

"I'm an idiot," I murmured, more to myself than to her but she still protested.

"You're not an idiot… I'm an idiot. I should've told you about my thesis sooner. I'm sorry," she whispered sadly.

I couldn't take her apologizing any longer. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into my lap.

"Don't apologize, love. I'm the moron here… I've been so incredibly selfish. If I had at least taken the time to ask you about it, then I would've known. I've been too wrapped up in my own shit to care about anything else. I am so sorry, Bella."

Bella sniffed and rested her face on my neck, "Do you think we can make this work?" she asked softly.

"Do you still love me?" I asked. I knew she did but I needed to her say it.

"I do. I love you and I don't want to end this," she answered sincerely.

I smiled, relaxing instantly as I heard her sweet voice say those words. Bella pulled back; locking her eyes with mine I could see the hesitation as she asked. "Do you still love me?"

"Just the fact that you have to ask me that…" I mumbled to myself. Shaking my head in shame before looking at her again.

"Isabella, I love you more than you will ever know, and I'm going to make sure you remember that after tonight."

Bella's eyes sparkled as she took in my words and I leaned in to kiss her. The moment our lips touched I knew there was no way I was leaving her. I don't care how he solved this I just knew I was never letting this woman go.

Bella's lips were soft and demanding against my own, teasing and kissing until out mouths opened and we tasted each other. I could feel the urgency within her, but I wanted to take it slow, I wanted to make love to her, to enjoy every inch of her skin.

I slowed down my movements, earning a groan from her; nevertheless she complied and let me set the pace. Soon her moans were still urgent but meaningful. My tongue traced the outline of her lips, softly seeking entrance.

Bella sighed and opened her mouth to let me taste her, I groaned as her tongue brushed against mine, sending shivers through me. I pulled back, trailing kisses down her jaw and neck, softly nibbling her cold skin until her blush warmed her. Bella sighed as I opened the blanket wrapped around her, exposing her covered chest to me.

I looked up, asking silently if this was okay. Bella nodded urgently, her lust full expression telling me she was at my mercy. I pushed her back to the floor, unwrapping her blanket from her body and spreading it out for her to lie in.

Her skin was warm now, the coldness from out trip in the rain long forgotten, the warmth from the fireplace taking its effect and the soft glow making her look as beautiful as ever. I hovered above her, eyeing her body appreciatively.

Bella's chest rose and fell and I was entranced by the sight of her full breasts. My mouth watering at the sight of her taut nipples poking up from her thin, almost translucent bra. I rested my weight in one of my arms, moving my other to her back, sneaking around and expertly unclasping the offending garment.

Her breath hitched as I slowly moved one of the straps down, not removing it completely, but lowering it enough so that I was granted a peek at her rosy nipple.

"So beautiful," I murmured, moving my hand so that my fingers lightly brushed against her peak.

Bella gasped, and my cock twitched at the sight. I lowered my mouth to her again, kissing her passionately as I removed her bra completely. We groaned as she arched her back and pressed her breasts to my chest, my skin felt like it was on fire and it was all because of her.

I took my time kissing her, and this time she let me. There was no rush, only passion. Bella's hand roamed everywhere on my body, from my chest, to my back and to my ass. Her nails leaving a hot trail that ignited my lust even more. My own hands seemed concentrated on her breasts, squeezing the softness before palming and rubbing her nipples reverently.

When we finally pulled away for air, my mouth couldn't bring itself to separate from her skin. I kissed her jaw, her neck, and her collarbone. Licking the hollow of her throat I marbled at the perfection of the creature beneath me.

Bella's moans urged me on, moving lower until one of the glorious nipples was in my mouth. I softly bit them, licking and sucking alternatively, taking pleasure in the way her body shivered under me.

My hand trailed between her breast, down her ribs and belly, under her thin panties until I reached the apex of her legs. I cupped her sex, feeling the warmth emanating from her center and teasing her entrance with the softest of touches.

"Edward, please," Bella pleaded. "I need to feel you," she whimpered, sitting up slightly and reaching down to grasp my covered length.

I helped her eager hands push my boxers down, making my arousal grow exponentially. Feeling her soft warm hands all over my cool skin was amazing. The way her nails would claw my chest and back as her lips attacked my neck was heavenly, both pain and pleasure mixed in one. I practically whimpered when she reached for my bare cock, pressing her open palm over the head rubbing my pre-cum on her palms before moving up an down, giving me a little bit of pressure every time she reached the tip.

"Oh, God," I grunted. Putting my hand on top of hers I stopped her before I would make a fool of myself.

Bella eyed me questioningly to which I simply replied. "I want it to last."

Pushing her back down I covered her body with mine, kissing her once more and trying my hardest not to come by the way her clothed hips brushed against mine. My hands moved to her ass, cupping and pushing her simple cotton panties down. I rose and sat on my knees to pull them off completely, enjoying the view of Bella spread out, naked and completely at my mercy.

I almost lost it when Bella look up at me with her doe eyes, innocence emanating from her, you could never imagine this shy girl could turn into a seductress. Her timid eyes still locked with mine, Bella opened her legs fully, leaving me with a perfect view of her bare, glistening pussy. Her devilish smile urging me to taste her, demanding of me to please her.

Bella moaned as I quickly threw her legs over my shoulders and pulled her hips towards my mouth. I wasted no time in kissing the smooth lips of her pussy, but took my time before giving her exactly what she wanted, smiling against her skin at the colorful curses coming from her mouth.

Finally, my tongue reached out for her, taking a long strokes over her entrance, lapping her sweet juices. Bella practically screamed when I paid special attention to her swollen clit, languidly rolling my tongue over it again and again, sucking it upon my leisure. Her hips moved wildly, seeking her release and begging for me to help her.

"Edward," she moaned. "So good… ahh, please," she whispered urgently. I could feel a little bit of cum dripping from the head of my dick, hearing her beg for me would always put me on edge.

"Shhh, I'll take care of you, baby," I said soothingly. I pushed her right leg with my hand bending her knee and pressing it to her torso, opening her up even further to me, while my other hand rubbed her clit.

Bella gasped when I pushed two fingers into her sleek entrance; curving them upwards I stroked that sweet spot within her that always made her scream. She surprised me when she reached out for me; sneaking her fingers on my hair she pushed me down, urging me to pleasure her with my mouth once more.

Her grip on me was demanding yet not forceful, she was driven by her pleasure and I didn't hesitate to give her what she wanted.

I had never been so turned on my life.

As soon as my tongue traced her pussy she started coming, I rode out her orgasm whit her sucking on her clit as I felt her walls clenching over my fingers.

I smiled as her grip on my hair lessened and her arms fell limply to her sides. A soft smile perched on her features; I chuckled as moved up her body, lovingly stroking her tummy and breasts.

She soon grasped my face and pulled me to her, passionately kissing me and making me moan in pleasure. "Make love to me, Edward," Bella whispered against my mouth.

"I love you, Bella," I replied, as she wrapped her legs around my waist.

Holding her gaze, I thrust my cock inside her tight pussy and tried to keep them open despite the waves of pleasure surging within me. She always felt like heaven, tight, wet and completely mine.

I kept my movements slow and measured at first, taking my time to admire the sight of Bella squirming under me, her full breasts bouncing with every movement, the way she back arched and pushed me deeper within her. The paleness of her skin and the shadows that marked every contour of her body as the fire illuminated the room.

Bella held my pace, moving her hips in time with mine. I could see her eyes skimming over my torso, biting her lip in pleasure as she looked down to out joined bodies. Her cheeks flushed, and her eyes half closed in lust.

She looked up at me, and whispered words that always made my heart soar. "I love you, Edward, forever."

I replied with a kiss, knowing no words could ever fully describe my feelings for her. Soon after, all thoughts were lost to sighs and moans, and I only knew the way she felt around me. My thrusts became more forceful; pushing into her so hard a part of me considered I would be hurting her. I was confident I wasn't though, by the way Bella's hands moved forcefully over my ass, pushing me down and guiding my movements.

My grunts were echoed her soft moans, and I knew it wouldn't be long before we reached climax. I buried my face in her soft neck and bit her skin softly, urged by the way she whimpered my name.

"I'm cuming," she moaned, hugging my chest to hers and clawing my back.

I felt her walls clench around me, holding off my orgasm until I couldn't resist the way her warm pussy milked my cock. With a last thrust I palmed Bella's ass and pulled her to me, grinding my hips wildly as I spilled into her.

I never felt more satisfied, it was as if the intensity of the orgasm had cleared my mind and there was nothing but bliss to be felt. I kissed Bella's neck, a soft apology for the mark that was already starting to appear, and pulled back to look at my love.

She looked amazing, the afterglow of her climax making her look more beautiful than ever. In that moment I knew exactly what needed to happen.

"We'll stay," I whispered, stroking her cheek.

Bella lazily looked up at me, her soft, satisfied smile turning into a confused one. "What are you talking about?"

"I wont go anywhere without you, and I respect your wishes, so we're staying… as long as you need," I said, kissing her lips chastely.

"Edward, you can't…" she protested against my lips, but made no move to stop me.

"I can, and I will… I can wait a year or more for you to move with me, or I can get something in New Hampshire and stay with you… either way it's a done deal." I pulled back to make sure she understood what I meant.

"I'm never leaving you, Bella. I'm too selfish to live without you and too in love with you to give up on us. As long as you want me, I'll stay."

A tear fell from her eyes, but I was comforted by the way her whole face lighted up at my words. "I'm too in love with you, too," she giggled, her eyes dancing with happiness.

She kissed me softly. "But, lets wait till morning to discuss this properly… I'm sleepy," she pouted, and I laughed.

Rolling to her side, I pulled her to me, tucking her in close to my chest. I rested my head on top of hers, enjoying the closeness. I knew we were going to be okay, and whatever we decided I knew we would always be together.

* * *

awweee cheesy, I know.. but it just wouldn't leave my mind.. anyways a few announcements:

ATOTE 2 is well underway.. its just taking a little more than expected! just sit tight and you'll have it before you know it!

IMPORTANT!!! For those of you who read my story: FOREVER IS WHERE WE MEET i just want to let you guys know that I HAVE NOT abandoned my story. I've just came to the conclusion that I'm gonna write it out first then update when I have the story pre-written and finished. I've already tortured you enough with my slow updates.. so please give me a little bit more patience so alter on you won't have to wait for updates!! =D!

love you guys!! please review! =D

-Karla


	10. THE FANDOM GIVES BACK

HEY GUYS!!!

LONG TIME NO SEE!! LOL

I hope everyone is doing great! I just wanted to let everyone know that Becca and I are participating on Ninapolitan's "**The Fandom Gives Back"!**

Its basically a charity auction and all the proceeds go to Alex's Lemonade Stand : http://www (dot) alexslemonade (dot) org / slideshow

_**"Alex's Lemonade Stand Foundation (ALSF) for Childhood Cancer is committed to finding a cure for all children with cancer. The foundation operates on the principle introduced by our founder Alexandra "Alex" Scott - "when life hands you lemons, make lemonade."**_

For more information on the charity, got to the official the Fandom Gives Back blogspot: http://www (dot) thefandomgivesback (dot) com/2009/10/who-we-are-and-why-alexs-lemonade-stand (dot) html

The basic ideas is this: authors from the fandom auction themselves to write for you (the buyer). So Becca and I are auctioning our beloved Edwards, please go and support this even, bid on us or donate! ITS FOR A GOOD CAUSE!!!

Here is our forum:

The link for A TALE OF TWO EDWARDS IS HERE: (LINK ON MY PROFILE) http://thefandomgivesback ( dot) proboards (dot) com/index (dot) cgi?board=fic&action=display&thread=251

THIS IS WHAT YOU'LL FIND:

Penname: XShear & kARLOTITA09

BIDDING FOR, 'A TALE OF TWO EDWARDS'.

Terms: This is auction-style. The following are:

Alternative Ending featuring Masen/Bella: Starting bid $50 (setting/situation of your choice; or we can chose for you)

Outtake featuring Cullen/Bella from ATOTE 1 or ATOTE 2: Starting bid $20 (setting/situation of your choice; or we can chose for you)

Outtake featuring Masen/Bella from ATOTE 1: Starting bid $20 (setting/situation of your choice; or we can chose for you)

Notes: Rating of your choice. Fluff, smut, whatever. G through N-17 welcome. Give 30 days.

So what you have to do if bid on whatever you choose and then** YOU **get to tell us what you want us to write in the one shots or how you would've liked the MASEN/BELLA ending to be like and we We'll DO IT!

**WHATEVER YOU WANT, NO QUESTIONS ASKED!**

So you wanted Bella to end up with Cullen and have an even more EPIC rundown than she had with Cullen… well now is your chance to tell us HOW YOU WANT IT ;)

For the oneshots as well, say you tell Becca:

YOU: Becca, I want Masen tied to bed with Bella pouring hot candle wax on his chest!

Becca will say:

BECCA: No problem!

Or you tell me:

YOU: Karla, I want Bella to lick chocolate of Cullen.

I'll say:

ME: You got it ;)

So if you're interested go and auction! It really is for a wonderful cause! And if you just want to donate one dollar it doesn't matter! Every single dollar counts!!

The Auction Style sales are straight auctions that begin on November 15th at 10am EST and end on November 20th at 11:59pm EST (8:59pm PST).

GO BID!!

-ps. Chapter for ATOTE 2 its on its way, please don't review this chapter so you can review when its done.


End file.
